Hurts Like Heaven
by firecracker1990
Summary: 6 years ago, Jenny Humphrey fled New York with a secret bigger than anything Gossip Girl could have ever imagined. Now she's back and she brought along a little surprise for everyone. Jenny/Chuck, Nate/Serena. Rated M for lemons eventually. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic... I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>Six years… It had been six years since Little Jenny Humphrey fled New York and now she was back. She gulped, taking a deep breath as she stared out the plane window.<p>

"Here goes nothing." She stood up slowly, taking the small hand of the child next to her before getting their carryon bags.

"Where are we going mommy?"

"We're going home."The little girl smiled up at her, holding her hand tightly as they climbed down the stairs towards a town car.

"Hi, Manhattan, Upper East Side." Jenny buckled in the little girl, leaning her head against the window and praying no one would notice her. Her long blond hair was curled up under a hat and she had large sunglasses on, knowing Gossip Girl would spot her before anyone else.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." She paid her fair, holding the little brunettes hand and having her bags taken up by the doorman.

"Thank you." Squeezing the girls hand she marched over to the elevator, hitting her old floor before shutting her eyes tightly.

"I can do this…" The apartment was full of noise as Jenny stepped off the elevator, the little girl tailing behind her.

"Who lives here?"

"Some people that I used to know… stay here for a minute okay?" The little girl nodded, smiling up at her as she went around the corner.

"Dad? Lily?" The room was silent as Jenny walked in and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Jenny?" She took off her hat and sunglasses, giving everyone a weak smile.

"Hey." Rufus jumped up, hugging her tightly and Lily laughed, squeezing her shoulder. Eric stared at her in confusion, they had stayed in touch but she never mentioned coming home. As Jenny looked around the table she froze, she hadn't expected everyone to be there but Chuck was sitting beside Dan, both exchanging a glance.

"Hi Chuck." She said it quietly, not quite meeting his eyes. He gave a warm smile, studying her.

"You look good Jenny." She thanked him, shrugging and glancing over her shoulder at her daughter.

"What made you decide to surprise us? Not that we mind of course, it's wonderful to see you." Lily studied Jenny slowly, seeing something was off.

"Okay I kind of have a surprise… please don't be mad." Jenny put down her bag, taking a deep breath before turning around.

"Charlotte come here honey." Everyone kind of froze, not sure what to expect. A little girl rounded the corner with dark brown hair, her light olive skin glowing as she glanced up at her mother. She studied the people around her and Dan looked to Chuck. The little girl, dressed entirely in purple, had dark brown eyes and his bone structure. She flashed a grin and Chuck felt light headed, leaning back in his seat that was _his _smile.

"Is this…" While it was clearly the little girl was a mini Chuck Bass she definitely had an attitude, which Rufus attributed to Jenny.

"Yeah… my daughter." Chuck shook his head, pushing back from the table and heading to the bathroom.

"We can discuss this later… for now where are you staying?" Jenny gave Lily a grateful smile and shrugged.

"Um I had the door man bring my bags up here… if that's okay just for the day until I go get a room at the Empire." Dan was silent, studying the little girl as she stared back at him.

"Nonsense you can stay here with her." Jenny paused before giving Lily a tight hug, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled, rubbing her back before glancing to Rufus who shrugged in confusion. Jenny turned around, seeing Charlotte standing next to Dan and staring at him, squinting as she studied him.

"She's scaring me Jen." She chuckled, walking over and scooping up her daughter.

"Some of the things she does… I don't know where she gets them from." Dan nodded, knowing exactly where they came from.

"Yeah."

"Char, this is your Uncle Dan, mommy's brother." As soon as she heard the words a smile burst onto her beautiful face and she reached out for him.

"Danny!" Dan took her slowly, sitting her on his lap as she giggled and took a strawberry off his plate.

"Well alright then." She grinned up at him as she ate happily and giggled. Jenny smiled, she never imagined bringing Charlotte to meet her family like this, but she knew she had to take a leap or she'd never do it.

"Dan can you actually watch her for a second? I need to talk to Dad and Lily." Dan stared at her uncertainly before nodding, scooping up the girl and walking to the living room.

"I am so sorry to surprise you like this… first thing I know I was getting ready to go to Milan fashion week and then I'm on a plane to New York…" Rufus studied her before hugging her tightly.

"You could have told me sweetie… I would have supported you… helped you." Jenny sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"I was just so scared… I was sixteen and pregnant… I didn't know what to do… Mom let me stay with her and then I finished school and got a job and ever since then it was go go go." He nodded, rubbing her back slowly. His baby was a mother… which made him a grandfather.

"It looks like you've done well… supporting her." She nodded, rubbing the tears away slowly.

"Yeah, luckily my boss had just had a baby when I started working there and was more than accommodating and we had a nursery the floor below where I worked so I could go check on her whenever I wanted to." He nodded, smiling at her.

"Well… We need to get moving then, we'll need somewhere for her to sleep tonight!" Jenny laughed and shook her head, smiling at Lily.

"It's fine, she can sleep in bed with me… she'll be weird around all the new things." Lily nodded, trying to grasp that Chuck was the father.

"Did… did he know?" Jenny glanced down, eyes watering again.

"Um no… but can we please talk about this later? I just want to get her things unpacked and settled." Lily smiled and nodded, taking Jenny's hand and walking down the hall with her.

"We need to talk." Chuck stopped her before she got far and she took a shaky breath, nodding and glancing over his shoulder.

"I know…"

"There's a benefit at the Empire tonight. Come alone." Jenny nodded as he grabbed his jacket and walked to the elevator, leaving without another words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Dan is fun Mommy!" Jenny glanced up, seeing Charlotte riding Dan around like a horse. A smile burst onto her face and she laughed, mouthing a thank you to Dan. He nodded, grinning as he rolled over and pretended to sleep.<p>

"Wake up Uncle Dan!" He laughed, tickling her as she squealed with delight.

"Rufus darling, we'll go unpack… why don't you stay with Dan?" Rufus nodded, grinning as he sat down on the floor and Charlotte froze, studying him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rufus… I'm your Grandpa." The little girl laughed, running forward and hugging him.

"Grandpa!" Rufus fell in love instantly, laughing and kissing the little girls cheeks.

"Quite the surprise you've brought us." Jenny nodded, sitting on the bed and putting Charlottes' clothes on hangers.

"I'm so sorry… I should have called and told you but I was so nervous and I didn't know if I'd actually make it here." Lily smiled at her, hanging up a few clothes.

"You're always welcome here sweetie, whether you call or not." Jenny smiled, looking around her old bedroom.

"How has everyone been?" Lily smiled, hanging up another dress.

"Serena's great, she and Nate just got engaged and the wedding is for next December." Jenny beamed at her happily.

"That's amazing!"

"You should go see her." The smile fell of her face and she looked down slowly.

"She's forgiven you… you know that." Jenny smiled, curling her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah I know… we talk sometimes but… it's different in person." Lily smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"You'll have to do it eventually." She nodded, deciding she'd call her tomorrow.

"You're right… I'll see if she'll have lunch with me this week." Lily smiled and nodded, looking at the little shoes.

"Oh these are so cute! I can't wait to go shopping with her!" Jenny laughed, standing up and hanging up a pile of clothes.

"Careful, she has Chuck's taste." Lily nodded, studying her with a small smile Jenny's smile fell and she turned around.

"So what about everyone else?" Jenny quickly changed the subject and put away some clothes in the dresser.

"Well, as you know Eric and his boyfriend are very serious and are talking about having a civil service." Jenny clapped.

"I'll make the suits!" Lily chuckled and opened another bag, seeing it was full of pictures.

"Oh I'll get those." Jenny took a few of them and put them on the dresser and Lily noticed a picture of Chuck.

"Does she know about him?"

"She knows that's him… I don't think she realized today though." Lily nodded, seeing a picture of Jenny holding Charlotte in the hospital and a few other ones as she got older.

"I have a whole scrapbook to show you guys, actually I think I have two. I document everything." Lily nodded, finishing up with the rest of her clothes. Jenny folded a few tank tops, staring at the picture of Chuck before asking what she really wanted to know.

"What um… what's Blair been up to?" Lily paused, seeing how tensely Jenny was standing.

"She got married a few years ago… to the Prince of Monaco, comes home every once and a while to visit Serena… broke poor Chuck's heart." Jenny sighed, hanging her head.

"They had gotten back together… for a while actually but she cheated and he just couldn't forgive her." Jenny wondered how he'd react… if he'd ever forgive her for lying… for running away with his child.

"He's been better lately though, all about the family actually, he has family breakfast with us every Sunday… even helps Rufus make the waffles." Jenny laughed, putting away the last of her clothes before turning around nervously.

"Lily how is he ever going to forgive me? I lied to him… I ran away with her…" Lily saw the tears filling her eyes and walked forward quickly, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"He's going to love her just as much as he loves the rest of us." Jenny nodded, hugging Lily tightly.

"Thank you so much… for everything." She nodded, taking her face in both her hands.

"Go get showered, put on a slinky black dress and some makeup and go grovel. We'll watch Charlotte." Lily kissed Jenny's forehead before patting her shoulder and leaving. Jenny took a long shower, double shaving her legs and doing her eyebrows. She didn't want to leave the bathroom … if she left that would mean she'd have to go see Chuck. After drying her hair and doing her makeup she walked out of the bathroom, digging through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a long backless dress and a pair of nude heels. She took a deep breath, muscling up her courage before grabbing her purse and her phone. She walked down the hall slowly and Charlotte ran over to her mother.

"Where are you going can I come?" Jenny gave her a small smile, kneeling down and kissing her forehead.

"Not this time Char. I'll be back soon okay? Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." Lily looked up in surprise, staring at the little girl affectionately and grinning.

"Okay."

"Now big kiss!" Charlotte kissed her mother's cheeks, grinning and waving as she headed to the elevator. Jenny had the car drop her at the Empire and walked inside slowly, getting stopped at the door.

"Name?"

"Jenny Humphrey… Mr. Bass is expecting me." The man looked over the list of names before nodding.

"Go ahead." Jenny dropped her shrug and purse at the coat check and walked around slowly, glancing at her phone nervously. She texted Chuck to let him know she was there and not even a minute after it sent a man approached her.

"Mr. Bass is waiting for you upstairs." Jenny thanked him, going to the elevator and hitting the pent house. She felt her heart racing as it got closer and she shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. The elevator rang and she took a nervous step out, looking around the apartment.

"Chuck?" She walked forward slowly, finding him sitting in the living room with a glass of scotch.

"I've been waiting." Jenny nodded and walked forward, standing nervously in front of him.

"Don't just stand there. Sit." Jenny did as she was told, angling her body towards him and studying him as he swirled his drink around.

"So we have a kid, huh?" Jenny nodded and flinched, glancing down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't. You loved ruining everything great in my life… if you popped out a kid that would have made me lose Blair forever. Although… I did in the end so I don't think it would have mattered." Jenny flinched again, staring at her hands.

"I was sacred Chuck… that's why I ran."

"Scared of what?" He was studying her and Jenny looked up at him slowly.

"Everything? Of Blair, of being sixteen and pregnant… of you."

"You were scared of me?" He seemed surprised and humored by this. Jenny looked up at him, nodding slowly.

"You're Chuck Bass… I didn't think you'd be happy about it." He nodded, finishing his drink before standing up to pour another.

"Back then? Probably not." Jenny studied him before standing up and going over to him.

"I tell her about you… she knows what you look like… all your favorite things…" He nodded, sipping his drink again.

"Does she know why I'm not around?" Jenny glanced down, biting her lip.

"I uh… I told her she couldn't meet you because you didn't know about her… that she was a secret." He laughed, leaning against the counter as he studied her.

"Little Jenny Humphrey and Chuck Bass's love child. How wonderful." His voice was cold and Jenny looked down, biting her lip.

"She doesn't have to know you're her dad… she's little… she won't make the connection… we won't bother you okay?"

"She doesn't have to know? She might not have to know but everyone else will! She looks exactly like me Jenny!" He screamed it, slamming his drink down on the counter.

"I didn't do this on purpose Chuck." He rolled his eyes, shoving off the counter and standing in front of her.

"You could have done something about it." He turned away and Jenny felt the tears and anger stinging her eyes.

"Don't you want to at least meet her? You saw her Chuck she's beautiful and she's our daughter! You can't tell me after seeing her that you don't want to be a part of her life." He sighed, hanging his head and shaking his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea Jen…" His voice held a quiet affection as he said her name and she heard it.

"Chuck… you aren't your father… you have a heart and you love with all of it… even if you don't want to meet her… she's still your daughter." He shook his head, turning slowly.

"I don't think I can yet." Jenny nodded, giving him a small smile.

"If you ever want to … you're more than welcome to." He nodded, turning away again.

"I should go…"

"Jenny!" He called out for her and she turned slowly, studying him.

"Yeah Chuck?"

"Let's take it slow, okay?" She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Okay." She got into the elevator and gave a small wave as the door shut. Chuck flopped on the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths. He could be a dad… it wasn't that hard…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey is she asleep?" Lily nodded as Jenny came in, taking off her heels and giving her a small smile.<p>

"Thank you both so much." They nodded, wishing her a goodnight as she headed to her old room. She changed into a night gown and slipped into bed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and kissing her head.

"Goodnight baby."

Jenny woke up before Charlotte and smelled waffles. She smiled, showering and dressing slowly. She pulled on a light blue dress that fell halfway down her thighs and nude heels, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She did light makeup, walking down the hall and smiling at her father.

"Hey." He smiled, putting a waffle on her plate.

"Where's the munchkin?" Jenny smiled, glancing at her watch.

"She'll be up in about 20 minutes" He nodded, grinning.

"So… how did it go with Chuck?" Lily walked down the hall with a cup of coffee and a newspaper smiling.

"Honestly? I don't know." She nodded, sitting across from her as a small voice called out for Jenny.

"That's my cue!" She jumped up, heading down the hall to bathe and dress Charlotte.

"Purple!" Jenny laughed and shook her head, dressing her in white and blue sun dress.

"Not today sweetie." She pouted and Jenny kissed her forehead, straightening out her dress.

"Okay we have some errands to run… are you up for it?" She nodded, beaming at her mom.

"Is grandpa Rufus making us breakfast?" She was surprised how fast her daughter caught on to the traditions in the house.

"Yes he is. Waffles!" She clapped happily as Jenny walked down the hall and put her in her seat.

"Okay here we go!" Jenny cut up her waffle for her and let her attack it. Surprisingly she was very neat while she ate and didn't make a mess.

"Okay go get your hat sweetie!" She ran down the hall and Jenny grabbed her purse.

"What are you off to today?"

"Um meeting with a few buyers actually, I can't take off work completely but they've agreed to let me have a more laid back schedule that will focus on me being in New York." Rufus smiled happily, hugging her before Charlotte ran down the hall.

"Bye Grandpa, Grandma!" They hugged her as she took her moms hand and headed down the hall. Jenny pulled on her sunglasses, hoping no one would notice her on the streets. She talked to the few buyers and set up for a few things to be sent to the apartment for her to look over. She was still responsible for designing the lines and making sure things got done so she had to rely on her team more than before.

"Great thank you so much Candy! Yes I'll have the drawings delivered to you every month and then the prototypes will be sent to me before they are put into production… yeah actually she's settling into New York really well… I think she likes it." She talked a few more minutes before hanging up and taking her daughter to lunch. She successfully avoided people until the way out to the car where she bumped into Serena and Nate.

"Jenny?" Nate saw her first and she stiffened; her eyes wide.

"Nate… Serena… hi." Serena grinned, freezing as she saw the little girl staring at her.

"Who's kid is that?" The little girl held her hand, staring at them with wide eyes.

"This is my daughter… Charlotte." Nate almost laughed, studying the little girl.

"That's so weird she looks just like…"

"Chuck." Serena finished the sentence, her eyes wide as she stared to Jenny.

"Wait Chuck?" Jenny hushed her, looking around nervously.

"Can we go somewhere to talk about this… privately?" They all got into the limo and Charlotte looked out the window while they talked quietly.

"Yeah that's why I left… Chuck just found out yesterday." Nate and Serena stared at her in shock.

"So… what did he say?" Jenny shrugged, still not sure what to say to Charlotte.

"He's nervous I guess… he hasn't talked to her yet." Serena smiled at the little girl, taking Nate's hand.

"Anyways congratulations! Let me see the ring" Serena laughed and held out her hand, flashing the diamond.

"It's beautiful… you know I'd love to make your dress… if you'd want me…" Serena beamed and hugged her, laughing lightly.

"I'd love that!" Jenny grinned and Charlotte studied her.

"Mommy who are these people?" Jenny laughed, sitting Charlotte on her lap.

"Well pumpkin, these are mommy's friends, Aunt Serena and soon to be Uncle Nate." He laughed and Serena picked up Charlotte, setting her on her lap and laughing.

"God she's so cute!"

"Who would have thought Chuck Bass would have a daughter this pretty?" The little girl giggled as Nate tickled her and the car pulled up to the Empire.

"Um… we aren't going here." Jenny called up to the front and the driver put down the window.

"I received a call to come here ma'am." Jenny frowned, not really wanting to be seen around here.

"The door opened and everyone looked up in surprise as Chuck Bass himself slid into the limo.

"Hey." Jenny took Charlotte off of Serena's lap and put her arms around her protectively, not sure what Chuck was up to.

"What are you doing Chuck? How did you get the limo to come here?" Nate was feeling protective of Jenny and Charlotte and wasn't about to let Chuck ruin the mood.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He shrugged, studying the little girl in front of him.

"Hi." She squinted her eyes, studying him slowly.

"Mommy?" She was waiting for Jenny's approval before she talked to her new friend.

"Go ahead." She continued squinting at him before reaching out a hand. Chuck wasn't sure what she wanted and Jenny felt extremely uncomfortable.

"She wants you to give her your wallet." Chuck raised an eyebrow before doing as he was told. The little girl looked through it, staring at his license and other things.

"Mommy what's this?" Jenny snatched the condom out of her hand, stuffing it back in the wallet and handing it back to Chuck.

"No more questions for today." Nate and Serena tried not to laugh as Jenny glared daggers at Chuck who sat guiltily with his head down.

"Here we are." They all got out and headed up to the apartment, the elevator thick with tension.

"So… How was your day Charlotte?" Chuck tried to talk to her but she just stared at him, still squinting. He sighed, giving up and leaning against the wall dejectedly.

"Grandma! We're home!" Charlotte burst out of the elevator and ran down the hall and Nate and Serena followed her.

"Seriously Chuck? A condom? Come on this is a little girl!" He raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to do a cavity search on my wallet." Jenny sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why are you here Chuck? You wanted to go slow… this isn't slow." He nodded, rocking back on his heels.

"She doesn't have to know right away… I just want to be around her… I've missed five years of her life… I need to make up for that." Jenny gave him a small smile before nodding and running her hands through her hair.

"Okay… but it has to be her terms… she's pretty thick headed." Chuck grinned, walking down the hall with Jenny.

"I always like a challenge."

"So does she."

By the end of the night Charlotte was sitting next to Chuck but still not staring at him. She stared at him all night and he felt more uncomfortable than he had in his life.

"Is she always like this?" Jenny nodded, eating a piece of pizza and studying him.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He reached for his glass but Charlotte jumped up, running in his way. He sighed, being surprising patient with the young girl.

"Mommy!"

"Bed time… be right back." Jenny jumped up, walking down the hall to her daughter. She bathed her and put her in her pajamas, brushing her hair and drying it before tucking her into the large bed. Jenny lay beside her, holding her hands as she slept.

"Is she asleep?" Jenny glanced up, seeing Chuck in the doorway.

"Yeah." He walked forward hesitantly, not sure how Jenny would react to his movements. She looked back to her daughter, brushing the hair out of her face. Chuck lay down on the other side of Charlotte, reaching over and taking Jenny's hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." She searched his face, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand.

"We're all together now. That's what matters." He nodded, studying the sleeping child in between them.

"What does this mean for us Jen?" She shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"I have no idea." He nodded, smiling back and running a hand through her hair.

"That's weird that Chuck left his jacket here… he never forgets his clothes." Lily walked down the hall, freezing as she glanced into Jenny's room. Rufus walked up beside her to see what she was looking at and frowned. Charlotte was sound asleep in the middle of the bed, Jenny and Chuck on either side of her and holding hands over her. Lily smiled, taking Rufus's hand.

"This was all meant to be…" Rufus shrugged, walking down the hall with a frown.

"I don't like this…" Lily chuckled, shushing him.

"He's her father Rufus… he'll be in her life no matter what."

"I'm telling you it's a bad idea… he's trouble."

"But he's our trouble. And now he's Jenny's trouble." Rufus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If he hurts her again…"

"He won't. Not this time." Rufus nodded, trusting his wife but still wary of Chuck Bass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>Jenny woke up slowly, running a hand through her hair and pausing, Chuck Bass was sleeping soundly in bed with her and Charlotte. She smiled softly, sitting up slowly. Chuck threw an arm around Charlotte, smiling as he woke up slowly.<p>

"Good morning." Jenny smiled, studying him slowly.

"When did we fall asleep?" Chuck shrugged, running a hand over his face.

"I have no clue but I haven't slept that well for a while." Jenny smiled, studying Charlotte.

"What are you doing today?" Jenny shrugged, trying not to smile too much.

"Nothing that I know of, maybe some shopping." He nodded, glancing at his watch.

"I have a work meeting in a few hours so I should run… stop by later if you need anything." He kissed Charlotte's forehead before kissing Jenny's cheek, waving as he grabbed his shoes. She sat there, smiling after him and shaking her head. This was bad… she was falling and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"What are you up to?" Jenny walked down the hall quickly, Charlotte following behind her as she dug through her purse.

"Emergency at work… what are you guys doing today?"

"We have lunch… do you need us to cancel to watch her?" Jenny shook her head, giving them a small smile.

"No Chuck can watch her. He's been wanting to help more." She ran down the hall, quickly packing a bag for her with everything she'd need.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rufus cut in as Jenny headed back down the hall. She shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Well, he wants to spend more time with her… this is a good test." Rufus nodded as Jenny scooped her up and called her car downstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go to Chuck's house, he's going to watch you while I'm at work." Jenny went into the Empire and went straight to the pent house. She put Charlotte down and held her hand as they walked inside.

"Chuck? You home?" She heard him on the phone and walked into the kitchen, seeing him leaning against the counter talking numbers. He looked surprised when he saw her but gave her a small smile, holding up his hand to tell her to hold on.

"Alright I want that fixed… no I want it fixed today. I need to go." He hung up the phone, taking in the bags.

"What's going on?"

"I need a huge favor… there's a problem at work and I have to go in… can you watch her? Please?" He seemed surprised, his eyes wide.

"Jenny I don't know how to take care of her…"

"It's easy just feed her and let her watch TV… read a book or something and don't give her alcohol!" Jenny handed Chuck the two bags, kissing Charlotte.

"Bye I'll be back later, be good for Chuck!"

"Bye mommy!" She ran to the elevator, picking up her phone to call work quickly. Chuck put down the bags, staring at the little girl. As soon as the elevator door closed her smile fell and she turned slowly, studying him.

"Do you have apple juice?" Chuck gulped, her eyes dark as she studied him.

"Um… does your mom let you have apple juice?"

"No. And you're not gonna tell her." Chuck felt a smile growing on his face and he nodded, getting his phone.

"Then I'll get you some Apple Juice." She grinned, walking into the living room.

It was after twelve when Jenny finally got out of the building, crisis adverted. She exhaustedly took a taxi to the Empire, going up to Chuck's room. She walked down the hall slowly, seeing the lights were off. She didn't see them anywhere and headed to Chuck's room, finding Chuck sound asleep with Charlotte laying on his chest. Jenny smiled, kicking off her shoes and crawling into bed beside him. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Mommy!" Jenny jolted awake as the bed rocked and Charlotte jumped up and down, moving over to Chuck.

"Chuckie wake up!" He groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly. Jenny sighed, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 6 am.

"Good morning." Charlotte flopped back down, snuggling against her mom.

"Morning." Chuck mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He turned to look at Jenny and Charlotte gave him a threatening look, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked at her in shock, he didn't think it was possible but it seemed that he fathered a child more sinister than himself.

"Time to get dressed!" Jenny got her up and ready and sent her to the living room.

"How was she?"

"She was good… a perfect angel." Jenny smiled, pulling on a pair of yoga pants.

"That's great, she really likes you." He nodded, her evil stare coming to mind.

"Yeah… I think she does." He would win Charlotte over eventually and he knew it. But he couldn't Chuck Bass her… that would be cruel to do to a child. He'd have to use his charm… and maybe more Apple Juice.

"Thanks again for watching her." He nodded, waving as they left the apartment. He was unsure at first, but after spending the day with her, he knew he wanted to be involved in her life. He was ready to be her father.

Jenny and Charlotte spent a lot of time with Chuck and it was clear he was becoming attached to her.

"What if I buy her a pony?" Nate raised an eyebrow, watching as Chuck looked over a list he had made.

"Dude… you're basically a stranger… you can't just buy her a pony."

"I'm not a stranger I'm her dad." He shot out defensively. Nate grinned, running a hand through her hair.

"She doesn't know that." He sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I can't believe it… she's just like me… only ten times worse." Nate laughed, sipping his scotch and looking at Chuck.

"Why aren't you drinking today?"

"I don't want Charlotte to think I'm a drunk." He grinned, nodding in surprise. Chuck had matured a lot over the last few weeks. Ever since Blair had ripped his heart out he had been kind of guarded but now it seemed like he was opening his heart again.

"That's good of you." He nodded, scrolling through the internet.

"I'll get her a dog… or a cat… little girls like cats right?" Nate nodded, pulling out his phone.

"I'll ask Serena." Chuck nodded, getting up and pacing.

"Why are you so concerned with her liking you?" Nate studied him as he dialed his fiancé.

"Because… this is my chance to have a real family… I'm her father I need to be worthy of her." Nate grinned, listening to the phone ring.

"Hey babe what's up?" Serena was standing on a pedestal as Jenny moved around her with a measuring tape before going back to sketching.

"Do little girls like kittens? And by little girls specifically Charlotte?" Serena made a face at Jenny and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Serena laughed slightly, putting the phone on speaker.

"Why do you need to know if Char likes kittens?"

"Because Chuck is either buying her a kitten or a pony… tell Jenny to take her pick." Jenny bit back her laugh, rolling her eyes.

"He'd probably be better off with the pony knowing Char."

"Jenny says the pony." Nate chuckled, looking over to Chuck who waited patiently.

"The pony… She certainly has your taste Bass." Chuck laughed, calling all local stables quickly.

"Thanks, Love you!"

"Love you too!" Serena hung up the phone as Jenny took another measurement.

"I guess you're investing in riding lessons."

"Chuck can take her if he's buying her a pony. It can be something they do together." Serena nodded, glancing at the drawing.

"Oh Jenny it's beautiful!" She hugged her tightly, laughing and jumping up and down.

"I was think I could do bridesmaid dresses too if I have enough time." Serena nodded and clapped, jumping again.

"Speaking of which… will you be a bridesmaid!" Jenny nodded, hugging Serena tightly.

"And maybe Charlotte can be a flower girl!" She nodded again, happy Serena was so forgiving for the way she acted in high school.

"That sounds wonderful and I'm sure she'd love the attention." Serena flopped on the bed, flipping through her phone.

"So how's Blair?" Serena heard the edge in Jenny's voice and gave her a small smile.

"She's Princess Blair of Monaco now. And she's fine I guess… She doesn't come home very often, but as a heads up… she's my maid of honor." Jenny nodded, she had figured.

"Hopefully she's over what happened."

"Well last I heard she was happily married so I'm sure she's fine." Jenny grinned and nodded, grabbing her purse.

"Want to go pick out fabrics?" Serena jumped up and nodded, grabbing her bag.

"Let's go!"

Blair stared at her phone angrily, Gossip Girl had spotted Jenny and Serena out shopping for what appeared to be wedding dress fabric. She dialed her phone angrily, seething as she paced the palace.

"Hey B what's up?"

"Why is Jenny Humphrey out shopping with you?" Serena froze, maybe she had been wrong.

"She's making my wedding dress… and maybe the bridesmaids dresses too… how did you find that out?"

"I still get Gossip Girl here. I'm not completely irrelevant." She continued pacing, longing for the fresh New York spring air.

"Well she's going to be a bridesmaid so you two will have to learn to get along." Blair grumbled, hearing Louis come into the room.

"I told her if she ever set a food in Manhattan… I'd ruin her."

"That was six years ago Blair… besides you're married now… and a Princess."

"That's not the point! The point is that she disobeyed an order."

"Step off your high horse B. You aren't Queen of Constance anymore. You're twenty four now. You need to act it." Serena hung up the phone, going back down the hall where Jenny was draping fabric on a mannequin.

"Oh it's going to look so great!" Jenny nodded with a smile, hearing the door open.

"Mommy I'm home!" She jumped up, going to greet Charlotte and Lily as they came in.

"We had a wonderful day at the zoo." Charlotte carried a large anteater stuffed animal with a grin across her lips.

"What's his name?" Charlotte grinned and hugged the pillow.

"Chuck." Jenny smiled, kissing her daughter and picking her up.

"That's very sweet of you." She nodded, snuggling with the animal. Serena felt her heart melt and smiled, grinning at Lily.

"Alright well I'm out of here… thanks again Jenny!" She waved and headed down the elevator.

"I'm thinking it's about time we look for our own place… I can't keep crowding you and dad."

"Well you aren't crowding but if that's what you want I can help you look for places." Jenny nodded, bouncing Charlotte and laughing.

"I want to get her settled somewhere permanent. Somewhere near a school." Lily nodded, a smile forming.

"Maybe somewhere near Chuck." Jenny flushed and shrugged, turning and putting Char down.

"Yeah, that would be nice for her." Lily gave her a knowing smile and nodded, calling her realtor.

"I'll see what I can do."

Jenny had just put Charlotte down for a nap when her phone rang. She quickly ran out of the room and shut the door, picking up and walking down the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenny." She smiled, going to sit at the bar.

"Hey Chuck what's up?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing today… if you had any plans?" Jenny sat at the bar, smiling and glancing at the counter.

"No I don't… I just put Charlotte down for a nap actually." The elevator door rang and Jenny turned to see who it was.

"Good. Get your shoes." Chuck walked off the elevator and hung up the phone, smiling at Jenny.

"Okay give me two minutes." She ran down the hall, fixing her hair and makeup and grabbing her heels.

"Lily I'm running out with Chuck, can you watch Char?"

"Of course sweetie, have fun!" They hopped into the elevator and Jenny studied him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." They got into the town car and drove a few blocks away. They pulled up to the Empire and Chuck opened her door.

"Why are we here?" He shushed her, taking her hand and going inside.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were looking for a place…" They rode to the floor below the penthouse and Chuck led her off the elevator.

"Chuck I can't afford anything here… I mean it's the Empire!" He chuckled, opening the door and walking in, waiting for her to follow.

"I know. Which is why it's my gift to you." She gasped, looking around the large apartment.

"Chuck I can't accept this… it's too much." He shook his head, closing the door as she stared at it.

"No it isn't. You're the mother of my child and I wasn't there for you for the first five years… I plan on making that up." Jenny turned with a small smile.

"By being right above us?" He nodded, grinning as he walked over to the windows.

"Exactly. I want her to know who I am… that I'm here all the time if she needs me… that I love her." Jenny smiled at him, laughing and shaking her head.

"I can't believe this."

"It's enough room for you to have a design room and for her to have her own bedroom…." Jenny nodded, walking forward slowly and giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you Chuck." She kissed his cheek, grinning up at him. He nodded, leaning forward slowly, he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he had to. He pressed his lips against hers for the first time since the night he took her virginity. Jenny kissed him back, running her hands up his arms. They pulled back, both with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Chuck's eyes were wide as he took a step back and Jenny gave him a weak smile before turning away.

"We both shouldn't have." She crossed her arms, determined not to confuse her feels for him again.

"Um so I heard you're buying Char a pony?" Chuck laughed, grateful for the subject change.

"Yeah I am… I was hoping to take her out tomorrow if that's alright with you?" Jenny nodded, still flushed from the kiss.

"That would be amazing Chuck… thank you." He grinned and nodded, studying her slowly. His heart raced as he looked at her, she was truly beautiful and he wondered how he had never noticed it before.

"I actually need to get started on Serena's dress… do you want to come by and see Char?" He nodded, walking downstairs with her and getting in the car.

"Here's your key." Jenny smiled and thanked him, glancing down before taking a slow breath.

"I heard about Blair… I know it's a few years late, but I'm sorry." He shrugged, smiling at her.

"I'm happy now… and so is she." Jenny smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it as they pulled up to her building.

"This has to go flawlessly!" Blair screeched at her maid who jumped, hanging her head.

"I need Dorotta!" She stomped her foot, pacing angrily as she watched the maid pack her clothes.

"Don't wrinkle them!" The woman nodded, smoothing out the dress.

"Darling are you sure you want to be away for this long?" Louis wrapped his arms around his wife, smiling at her softly.

"I have to my sweet, Serena is planning her wedding and as the maid of honor I have to be there to help." He nodded, kissing her lightly.

"This has nothing to do with Chuck Bass does it?" Blair raised an eyebrow, shaking her head and laughing.

"Not at all. I love you and I always will." He smiled again, nodding and kissing her neck.

"Good. Have a safe flight and good trip." Blair smiled, turning around slowly as she typed a quick text out.

"Oh I plan to." She hit the send button, grinning as she grabbed her purse and ticket and went down to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>"We have a problem!" Serena and Nate ran into the apartment, seeing Jenny and Chuck on the floor with Charlotte.<p>

"What?"

"Uh Chuck it's about the Empire…" Serena shot Nate a look before going to sit beside Jenny as Chuck stood.

"What is it Nathaniel? If it was something important they would have called me…"

"It's Blair." Chuck froze, his heart aching at the mention of her name.

"What?" Nate nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Jenny.

"She's on her way here… she saw on Gossip Girl that Jenny was back and she's planning on destroying her like she promised…" Chuck cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We only have one chance to stop her."

"Serena and I can only hold her off for so long… start planning Chuck. You're gonna need backup for this one." He nodded, pulling out his phone quickly.

"Jen I need to go… the Empire calls." She nodded, waving and Charlotte ran over to him.

"Bye Chuck" He knelt down to kiss her cheek and she grinned, waving before running back to her mom and laughing.

Chuck waited until he was in the limo, checking Gossip Girl to see what time Blair would get in.

"JFK." He had the driver hold a sign outside the limo when she landed and she smiled, walking over to the car with a grin.

"Don't ruin my bags." He opened her door and she climbed in, freezing when she saw Chuck on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He reached over, locking the door before she could make a move to run.

"We need to talk." Blair squared her shoulder, daring him to challenge her.

"I don't think we do."

"Leave Jenny alone." She laughed, rolling her eyes and studying him.

"Really? You too now? Is that why you had your driver trick me into getting in your limo?" He moved forward, sitting next to her.

"Blair… I haven't been happy since you left… Jenny is making me happy." She narrowed her eyes further, glaring at him.

"She'll never make you as happy as I did."

"She already has." Blair accepted the challenge, glaring at him.

"I can top her." She leaned forward, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I don't want you to." She fell back into her seat, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I still love you Chuck… can't you see that? You're the reason I left… you couldn't forgive me."

"You cheated on me when we were engaged. Of course I wasn't going to forgive you. You're a bad investment." She felt her blood boil and she wiped away her tears.

"Keep an eye on your precious Jenny because by the time the wedding comes, she'll be ruined." She climbed out of the limo to her hotel and he sighed, it hadn't gone like he had expected. He called Nate, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's more pissed off than before."

"I'll send Serena in."

"Thank you." Nate hung up, turning slowly and giving Serena a tense smile.

"Well?" He shook his head and she sighed, grabbing her phone and excusing herself from Jenny and Charlotte.

"My turn I guess." Nate nodded, kissing her before going over to Jenny.

"I have to run out Jen, I'll be back later!" She left quickly, calling Blair to let her know she was coming over. She texted Chuck, telling him to call Dan as she got into the limo.

"Hey!" Blair jumped up and hugged her tightly, laughing and clapping when she saw Serena.

"You look beautiful! Let me see the ring!" Serena flashed the ring, not quite smiling as Blair pulled her inside.

"So I was thinking we could hit a few boutiques and dress shop!" Serena shrugged, studying her.

"Blair why did you come back?"

"Because you need my help of course! We have a wedding to plan!" Serena nodded, sitting down slowly.

"This doesn't have to do with Jenny?"

"Don't! Say her name around me." Blair was still seething that Chuck seemed to like her.

"So this is about her?" Blair sighed, giving Serena a small smile before shaking her head.

"I told her to stay away. It isn't my fault she can't listen." Serena didn't want to tell her but it came out angrily

"She's a mother now Blair. Don't play these games with her!" Blair froze, studying Serena slowly.

"A mother?" Serena cursed, quickly looking down.

"How old is the kid?" Serena shrugged, playing with her phone.

"I don't know… five maybe?" Blair took a deep breath, sucking her teeth.

"Who's the father?" Serena wouldn't meet her eyes or respond and Blair tried not to raise her voice.

"Who's the father?" She screamed loudly and Serena flinched.

"Chuck." Blair nodded, picking up her phone quickly.

"Blair I am warning you." Serena stood up, towering over the brunette.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm warning you. If you do anything to hurt Jenny, Chuck or their daughter… you're out of the wedding and we aren't best friends anymore." Blair's eyes widened.

"Serena don't you think that's harsh? Think of all the things she's done to you!"

"You know this isn't about Jenny. This is about Chuck and the fact that you're still in love with him. You're married Blair. To a Prince who loves you very much. You broke Chuck's heart once and I won't let you do it again. And Jenny's a mother. This isn't high school, this is her life. Stay away from them." Serena grabbed her purse, storming out and slamming the door, leaving Blair unsure what to do.

Jenny pulled on a pair of jeans slowly, taking care to pick out a nice top before she went to see Chuck.

"Mommy!" Jenny grinned, scooping up her daughter.

"Hi sweet-pea. So what should mommy wear tonight?" Charlotte studied her mom, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you going on a date?" Jenny flushed and laughed, shaking her head.

"No… I'm just going to pick out some paint colors for our new apartment."

"That Chuck gave you." Jenny rolled her eyes, putting down her daughter as she held up a top.

"What about this?" Charlotte frowned, shaking her head.

"No." She sighed, picking up another one.

"No." Jenny laughed, continuing to go through her closet until Charlotte settled on a simple white button down shirt.

"Alright good." She pulled it on, pulling her hair into a ponytail and fixing her hair slowly.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweet heart?" Charlotte laid on the bed, studying her slowly before glancing to the picture on the dresser.

"Chuck is my daddy, right?" Jenny froze, turning with wide eyes.

"What?" She nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"Isn't he?" Jenny felt her heart racing, she and Chuck had decided not to tell her yet… not until they thought she was ready.

"Why would you think that?"

"He looks like the guy from the picture… and sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep he tells me that he loves me." Jenny smiled softly, walking over and kneeling beside the bed.

"Yeah baby… he's your daddy."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Jenny laughed lightly.

"I don't know… we're just friends." Charlotte nodded, looking up at her mom with wide, innocent eyes.

"I'm glad he's my daddy. Don't tell him this, but I love him too." Jenny nodded, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I know you do baby…" She sighed, picking up her phone and purse before heading to the door.

"Do you love Chuck too?" Jenny froze, turning back to her before hanging her head.

"I don't know baby…" She nodded, waving as her mother headed out before running down the hall to see her grandparents. Jenny mulled over her daughters words, _marriage… love… _what did it all mean? Sure she'd always love Chuck because he gave her Charlotte, but he was and always would be _Chuck Bass._ Ruthless heart breaker, virginity stealer, and businessman. Jenny sighed, leaning her head against the window as it pulled to a stop. She climbed out slowly, going up to the penthouse. She got out of the elevator slowly, deciding to tell him what Charlotte said to see what he thought.

As she rounded the corner to the living room she froze, Blair Waldorf was on the sofa, straddling Chuck and kissing him roughly, her clothes scattered across the floor. She couldn't help her gasp and Blair pulled away, smirking at her.

"Oh hey Little J. Back for seconds?" Chuck's eyes were wide as Jenny turned to him.

"I'm just… I'm gonna go…" Her eyes were filling with tears and Chuck shoved Blair away.

"Jenny wait!" She ran into the elevator, hitting the door close button as Chuck ran up. Jenny stared at him, tears slipping down her cheeks as the doors shut. He sighed, calling the front desk.

"Jenny Humphrey cannot leave this building." Jenny walked through the lobby quickly but a security guard stopped her.

"I have orders to detain you."

"What?" He grabbed her arm and she yelled, pulling away.

"Get off me!"

"Back up requested!" Another security guard grabbed her and guests looked at her as they dragged her into a back room.

"Get off of me!" She shoved them back, glaring at them.

"Call Chuck Bass right now!"

"That won't be necessary." He walked through the doors, straightening his tie and signaling the men to leave.

"We need to talk."

"No we actually don't." She went to move past him but he stopped her.

"She was there when I got up, her clothes were all over the floor and she practically attacked me…" Jenny nodded, biting her lip.

"So you didn't know she was back?" He glanced away and she felt her eyes water.

"Chuck… tell me you didn't know she was back and that you hadn't seen her and everything will be fine." He looked away, his heart breaking.

"I can't Jen." She nodded, straightening up and squaring her shoulders.

"Then let me leave."

"What about Charlotte?" Jenny sighed, wishing she hadn't come home.

"She's still your daughter…" She shoved past him, heading out to her town car and going back to the apartment.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Jenny nodded, wiping away her tears as she headed down the hall.

"Mommy?" Charlotte jumped up but Jenny held up a hand.

"Not right now okay baby? Mommy just needs a few minutes alone." She nodded, her beautiful little face sad as her mother walked down the hall, locking herself in the bathroom. She knew in that moment, as she sank to the ground sobbing that she did in fact love Chuck Bass and that he had just broken her heart for a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>She took a long bath, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, pulling her wet hair into a bun as she walked down the hall.<p>

"Ready for bed?" Charlotte nodded, holding up her hands and kissing her mother's cheek.

"I love you mommy." Jenny smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She tucked in her daughter, waiting until she fell asleep to sneak down the hall. Rufus and Lily went to bed so she was the only one still up. She grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass and sitting in the living room, staring out the window dejectedly. Across town at the Empire, Chuck Bass sat with a glass of scotch on the balcony of his penthouse, the wind blowing at his hair. He wasn't sure how he had fucked up so monumentally but all he knew was he had to keep Blair away from Jenny and Charlotte.

Jenny retaliated against Chuck by locking herself in her room, working diligently on Serena's dress. It had been months since the two had spoken about the incident and she hardly saw him anymore. He would come pick Charlotte up, tell her what time they'd be back, and then go. What made it even worse for Jenny was Charlotte constantly begging her to come with them. Since she found out Chuck was her father, she had wanted her parents to get married.

"I'm here for my fitting!" Serena ran inside, hugging Jenny and handing her a tea.

"Thank you!" She smiled, looking at the covered mannequin.

"Close your eyes." Serena did as she was told, holding up her arms for Jenny to slip the wedding dress into place. The dress was strapless and fitted through her waist, a small skirt flaring out from her hips down. The train was small but elegant with a silver design on the skirt and bust. A small sash around the bottom of her chest was the perfect touch. She placed the lace veil she made onto Serena's head and positioned the three fold mirror in front of her.

"Okay… I hope you like it!" Serena opened her eyes, gasping as she stared at the dress. It fit her like a glove and was beautiful.

"Jenny… this is… amazing" She hugged the young girl with tears in her eyes, laughing and clapping happily.

"Will you help me pick a hair style and shoes?" Jenny nodded, jumping up and down with her.

"So I think the hem is good… can you walk in it?" Serena nodded, walking back and forth and laughing.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in like a month!" Jenny laughed and nodded, she still needed to finish the bridesmaids dresses.

"I still need to fit Blair's dress…" Serena nodded, frowning slightly.

"Let's not talk about that." Jenny nodded, helping her out of the dress.

"Okay this is staying here so Nate doesn't peek!" Serena grinned, looking at the other mannequins.

"God I love them… I can't believe you made all of this!" Jenny laughed again, shrugging as she fixed a strap.

"I hope Blair doesn't rip my head off for the fitting." Serena sighed, hugging her.

"I don't know if she's going to be in the wedding… I'm pretty mad at her." Jenny shrugged, rocking back on her heels before studying Serena's dress.

"I say we forget all about it and go find some killer shoes to match this!" Serena nodded, hugging her again as they walked down the hall.

"Charlotte baby want to come shopping with mommy?"

"I'm going to see my pony with daddy." Jenny froze, staring at her daughter as she smiled up at her.

"What did you just call him?"

"Daddy… that's what he is. He said it's okay if I call him that." Jenny nodded, gulping as her eyes stung.

"Yeah… you're right. Well come on, we'll drop you off at Daddy's before we go." She nodded, grabbing her little coat and stepping into the elevator. Jenny was silent as they headed to Chucks and Charlotte went on and on about how amazing he was. She couldn't bring herself to agree, just nod in response.

"Will you come with us today? See my pony?" Jenny sighed, giving Serena a withering glance.

"Go with them… we can go shoe shopping this weekend." Jenny nodded, giving her a grateful smile.

"Thanks… and try to talk down Blair for me please?" Serena nodded, kissing Charlotte goodbye as they went into the elevator.

"Oh you're going to love my pony! Daddy rides with me sometimes on his horse! Do you want to ride too?"

"Maybe sweetie." She rode into the elevator, she hadn't been there for months. She refused to move into the apartment Chuck gave her, to her it was like taking blood money. She walked into the penthouse slowly, Charlottes bag of riding clothes in hand.

"Okay go change sweetie." She ran off and Jenny glanced around, it was a little bit different. He had removed what seemed to be anything remotely dangerous for Char. She smiled slightly, going down the hall.

"Chuck? You here?"

"Jenny?" He quickly walked out of his study at the sound of her voice. He saw her standing with her arms folded across her chest in the kitchen.

"Hey." He smiled, happy to finally see her.

"Is Charlotte already changing? I promised I'd ride with her today." Jenny smiled, nodding before taking a small step forward.

"How long has she been calling you daddy?" Chuck shrugged, hearing the discomfort in her voice.

"Almost as long as we haven't been talking…" She nodded, thinking it over.

"How's Blair?" He sighed, glancing down.

"I haven't seen her since…" She nodded, somewhat happy about that.

"Do you want to ride with us today? I have some boots and pants that belonged to my mother…" Jenny shrugged, nervous.

"I don't know…"

"Come on mommy do it with us!" Charlotte ran down the hall, helmet in hand and a huge smile spread on Chuck's face.

"There's my girl!" He held out his arms and she jumped, laughing as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. Jenny studied them, they looked so happy.

"Please mommy?" She sighed, much like Chuck, if she pouted a little bit, she could get anything she wanted.

"You can even ride with me if you want." Chuck interjected and Jenny relented, going to change and walking down the hall slowly.

"I'm scared." Chuck grinned, still holding Charlotte as he got into the elevator.

"I won't let you fall." She hoped he could keep his promise as they headed out to the car.

"Alright… now just climb up." Jenny stared at the large horse, her daughter riding circles around the ring.

"Chuck… I can't get up there…" He laughed, lifting up her leg.

"Jump and then swing your leg over." She did as he told her to and he adjusted the stirrups for her.

"Okay… now hold the reigns." She gulped, taking them and holding them as he showed her.

"You said you would ride with me."

"I'm going to, I just want you to get used to it." She shook her head, her legs shaking as she sat on the horse.

"Get up here Chuck." He chuckled, climbing up and putting his hands on her hips.

"Steer." She shook her head and he laughed, reaching around and putting his hands over hers. He let the horse lead the way, careful not to get in the way of Charlotte.

"It's not so bad is it?" Jenny shrugged, gulping as the horse turned again.

"I think I'm ready to get down now."

"Oh don't be such a baby." She sighed and he dropped his hands, rubbing her back as he used his legs to direct the horse.

"You're fine. I'm here." She nodded, relaxing into his arms as they rode around the ring. Chuck pulled the horse to a stop, climbing down again.

"Chuck what are you doing?"

"Giving you your first lesson." Jenny gulped, nodding and holding onto the reigns. Chuck walked beside her, his hand hesitating above the leather.

"Great, now turn." He guided her hand and she laughed as she did it, grinning at him.

"Mommy look!" Jenny waved to her daughter who had a private instructor teaching her. She glanced to the side, seeing a flash of brown hair on a girl riding into the ring.

"Sorry this is a closed lesson." Chuck spoke up but the girl ignored him, riding forward and swerving near Jenny.

"Blair…" She saw her as she zoomed past and her horse skitted back, shaking his head angrily. Chuck stepped back to avoid being stepped on and Jenny clutched the reigns.

"Chuck… Chuck what do I do?" Her voice was full of alarm and the horses ears went flat as Blair came back again, swerving near Jenny. Her horse reared back and she yelped as he dodged forward, galloping.

"Mommy!" Charlotte yelled and the instructor ran forward, taking her to the center of the ring and holding her horse. Jenny weakly held on and Blair rode to the gate, swinging it open.

"Blair!" Chuck saw her as she did it, grinning at him and waving.

"Chuck!" He bolted after her, dodging own a side path.

"Jenny!" She felt the tears burning her eyes as held on for her life.

"Jenny you need to jump!" He bolted down another back way, coming out in front of her.

"Jump!" Jenny cried out as she jumped off the horse and she and Chuck fell back into the grass, rolling down a hill. They stayed down for a few minutes and Chuck held her as she shook.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He studied her, seeing the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You caught me." He nodded, pulling her up slowly and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I told you I would." He brushed away her tears, giving her a small smile as she leaned into his arms, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Chuck." He nodded, hugging her tightly, looking over her shoulder at Blair, who stood at the top of the walkway. He shook his head in disgust, holding Jenny tighter.

"I think that's enough for one day." Jenny nodded and he kept her arm around her, walking back up to the stables.

"I'll meet you in the limo okay?" She nodded, giving him a small smile and going over to the car.

"Say bye to your pony." She kissed his nose, walking back to the car. They slid in, waiting for Chuck. Jenny glanced out the window, seeing him yelling at Blair. She sighed, hugging Charlotte and kissing her forehead.

"Is daddy mad at that girl for trying to hurt you?" Jenny shrugged, wishing her daughter were less observant.

"I don't know baby but let's not ask him about it." She nodded, giving her a small smile. She noticed Chuck coming towards the car, his jaw clenched. He stopped before the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Will you come to dinner with me tonight?" Jenny nodded, smiling back to Chuck as he shut the door.

"I'd love to." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder as the car started. Chuck smiled, kissing her hair as he wound his fingers through hers.

They dropped off Charlotte and Jenny got a change of clothes, planning to get ready at Chuck's.

"Thank you for watching her." Lily nodded, grinning as the two left.

"Let me just shower and then we can go." Chuck nodded, watching as she walked into his bedroom. Her back was to the glass wall and she slowly took off her clothes, revealing her slender body. Chuck watched, eyes wide as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door slowly. He gulped, taking deep breaths for a few minutes before going to the guest bathroom to shower. He walked across the hall in a towel when he was done, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!" He walked inside, watching as Jenny slipped a light sweater dress that fell halfway down her thighs. She turned slowly, her cheeks flushing as she took in Chuck.

"Sorry! I'll um… just give you space…" She slipped out of the bedroom, putting her head in her hands and taking a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen. Chuck grinned, dressing slowly before heading into the hall.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight?" He saw Jenny standing rigidly in the kitchen, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I'm really not feeling well…" She wouldn't quite meet his eyes and he walked forward slowly.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, glancing away.

"Blair called me." He stiffened, seeing her eyes downcast.

"I should go…"

"What did she say?" He took her arm, holding her in place and studying her slowly.

"Chuck… we're parents now… we can't keep playing these games because we aren't the only ones who are going to get hurt. Charlotte is too." She pulled away from him, slipping across the room quickly.

"This isn't a game Jenny!" She froze, wanting so badly to believe his words.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" He walked forward slowly, cupping her face in his hands.

"Because you and Charlotte are the world to me and I would never do anything to destroy that." Jenny nodded, biting her lip.

"So she lied then?" He raised an eyebrow, studying her slowly.

"She called and told me about Jack… and the Empire…" Chuck froze, his hands slipping from her face.

"Jenny…" She shook her head, smiling at him through her tears.

"It's okay. Really it is. We'll still be a part of each other's lives… just in a different way." She cupped his cheek, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the other side and waving to him as she got into the elevator.

"I'll see you around Chuck." He stared after her, his heart breaking as the doors closed. He knew Blair Waldorf would always be the first great love of his life, but he didn't think she would continue to keep him from happiness. He texted her to meet him at the Empire for a gala, going to change and slick back his hair.

**A/N: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>"Chuck texted! He wants to meet me!" She clapped happily as Serena watched her dig through her closet.<p>

"Probably to choke you for what you did to Jenny earlier." She shrugged, not seeming to care as she pulled on a dark purple dress.

"She never was a part of this world. She should have listened to me when I warned her all those years ago." She slipped on the dress, twirling happily and laughing.

"What about Louis? You're married Blair… you can't do this again." Blair rolled her eyes at Serena, pulling out nude shoes.

"You take marriage so seriously… just wait until Nate gets bored of you… you'll need to do something to spice up your nights and then you'll come crawling back to me." She grabbed her jacket and quickly ran out the door, laughing as she went. Serena sighed, standing up slowly and dialing Nate.

"Babe we have a problem… I don't know what to do anymore. Blair is getting out of control."

Nate hung up the phone, rubbing his hands across his face as the elevator rang.

"Jenny?" She smiled at him, waving as Charlotte jumped up to hug her.

"Mommy!" Jenny laughed, bouncing her slowly and kissing her cheek.

"How has Uncle Nate been?" Nate smiled and Lily and Rufus grinned.

"She's perfect Jen… can I um… can I talk to you?" Jenny nodded, putting down Charlotte and walking down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" He nodded, going into her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Blair and Chuck are meeting up tonight… Jenny I know you care about him and whatever she's said to you… he's changed since then. She broke his heart… we can't let her do it again." Jenny saw Nate frowning.

"Chuck can do whatever he wants… we aren't together Nate."

"But you love him. You loved me in high school… I know what it looks like when you're in love and it's all over your face." Jenny froze, turning to face him.

"I can't get hurt again." He took a step forward, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Neither can Chuck… we have to do this for him… for our friend." Jenny's eyes hardened and she sighed, leaning against the closet.

"This is the only time. I don't want Charlotte knowing what this world is really like." Nate smiled and nodded, squeezing her shoulder.

"Serena and I will pick you up in an hour."

"No... I'll meet you there."

"The Empire." She nodded, waving as he left. Jenny pulled out her phone, dialing quickly.

"Jenny? What's up?"

"Eric… I need your help ASAP."

Chuck walked down to the lobby slowly, going over to the gala and making his rounds. Blair would be arriving soon, she had texted him that she left twenty minutes ago so all he had to do was wait.

He saw her before she saw him and he noticed the purple fitted dress that hugged her hips. He gulped, trying to remember that this woman wasn't the one he fell in love with… this one was evil.

"Hey man!" Nate clapped Chuck's shoulder and he jumped quickly, turning around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Chuck sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here to take care of this once and for all… to send the princess back to her island. She's hurting Jenny by being here." Serena walked over to Nate, looping her arm through his.

"It certainly doesn't look that way." She jutted her chin in the direction of the door and Chuck turned, gasping as Jenny walked into the Empire wearing the same dress as Blair, only tighter and shorter. Serena grinned, Jenny could still throw down if she had to. On her arm was Elliot, Eric's boyfriend and Eric and Dan came in behind her, Charlotte in his arms wearing a dress matching her mothers. They matched Chuck and he couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me." He left Nate and Serena, heading over to Jenny.

"Chuck!" Blair caught him first, jumping in front of him and smiling.

"I'm here!" He nodded, looking over her shoulder and stepping around her.

"One second…"

"Chuck! Don't brush me off!" She turned, her eyes narrowing as she saw Jenny.

"Humphrey? Why is she here?" Jenny saw Chuck and smiled at him, reaching back to take Charlotte and walking towards Chuck.

"There you are! Sorry we're late but the princess wanted to come." Blair glared at the little girl, turning to Chuck and freezing as she saw the grin spread across his face.

"There's daddy's princess!" He scooped her up, peppering her face with kisses and hugging her as she giggled.

"That's your daughter?" Blair's voice held a discontent and the little girl stopped laughing, turning to look at her. She narrowed her eyes, squinting at her and motioning to be put down. Chuck set her down slowly, amusement in his features. Charlotte walked forward, staring up at Blair who looked back uncertainly.

"This should be good…" The boys walked over to Nate and Serena, watching the altercation slowly.

"You look like a princess." Blair flashed a grin, leaning down to talk to the little girl.

"That's because I am sweetie!" She grinned up at Chuck, trying to be as nice as possible to his obviously beloved daughter.

"Where are you a princess of?"

"Monaco." Charlotte laughed, taking a step back and reaching up for Chuck. He scooped her up, holding her on his hip.

"You must not be important then." Blair's eyes widened and she straightened up, glaring at the little girl.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you were an important princess, you would be the princess of Manhattan." And with that Chuck turned and walked away to get her apple juice.

"That's my girl." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I did good?" He nodded, handing her a cup and smiling.

"Yes you did." She grinned, happily drinking her juice.

"Jenny Humphrey…" Jenny grinned at Blair, her shoulders squared.

"Great dress Blair! It's actually one of mine. Oh and you wouldn't believe what I heard today… that the prince of Monaco was coming to look for his wife! Apparently he saw some unsavory things on Gossip Girl and he wanted to make sure she was alright… I took the liberty of inviting him here for you. He's waiting by the bar." Jenny patted her shoulder, turning and walking after Chuck. Blair gulped; turning and angrily walking towards the bar.

Chuck bounced Charlotte around, noticing Jenny walk up with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for taking her." Chuck nodded, pulling back as she reached out to take her.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Jenny laughed and agreed, shrugging.

"Whatever you want."

"Where did Blair go?"

"To meet Louis…" Chuck raised an eyebrow, wondering how she pulled that one off. Jenny shrugged, smiling at him and looking around the party.

"About earlier…" Chuck shrugged, glancing away from her.

"Don't worry about it." She nodded, noticing Blair and Louis at the bar. Her hands were waving and he looked like he was yelling at her.

"That doesn't look good." Jenny nodded, taking a step forward.

"I'll be right back…"

"Jen…" She gave Chuck a weak smile, shrugging.

"She'll always be my Queen B… she needs help." Jenny walked forward quickly, hearing the conversation.

"You told me you weren't coming here for Chuck! That you were coming for Serena!"

"You aren't even listening to me!" Blair looked like she might cry and Jenny jumped in, hugging her and giving a small smile.

"Blair! We have a problem… I think Serena knows." Blair looked at her in shock, raising an eyebrow. Louis studied her uncertainly.

"Who are you?" Jenny held out her hand and smiled.

"Jenny Humphrey, bridesmaid, sorry to interrupt but we have it's kind of an emergency." He nodded, still looking unsure.

"What Little J?" Jenna gave her a small smile, glancing around like she was looking for Serena.

"Serena's catching on as to why you're really here… it's gonna mess everything up." Louis studied the two of them and Blair caught onto what Jenny was trying to do.

"What do you mean why she's _really_ here?" Blair gulped, glancing down slowly and praying that for once in her life, Jenny Humphrey would show mercy.

"You can't tell anyone this, okay? I called Blair and had to beg her to leave you… Serena has been freaking out about the wedding and naturally the maid of honor is needed to throw the shower and the bachelorette party… I was trying to fill in where I could but no one is as good at planning a party as Blair is."

"What about Gossip Girl? Why there?"

"Serena doesn't know why Blair came back and you can't tell her the truth! See, Serena thinks Blair came back because she was mad at me, but she really came back to take over the bachelorette party and the shower, not to mention I had to fit her for her custom made bridesmaid dress! If I told Serena the truth of why I invited Blair… she'd know about the surprise party." Louis eyes softened slightly and he studied Blair, affection in his features.

"What about Chuck?" Jenny pointed him out and smile.

"He's over there with our daughter; he was just helping us to make it all more believable for Serena." Louis looked back, raising an eyebrow before pulling Blair into a hug and kiss.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you… I should have known you wouldn't be able to tell me about the wedding details… you take these secrets so seriously. I love you Blair." She smiled up at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him again.

"I love you too Louis." He smiled, grinning back to Jenny.

"Thank you for clearing this all up." Jenny smiled and nodded, giving Blair a small smile.

"Anything for my Queen B." Blair flashed a smile, grinning back to Louis and taking his hand.

"I feel like dancing my love." Jenny smiled as he pulled her onto the dance floor and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That was nice of you." She grinned at Nate and nodded, watching them spin around on the dance floor.

"She gave me so many second chances at Constance… I thought she needed one too." He nodded, hugging her.

"Speaking of second chances… what are your thoughts on Chuck?" She looked across the room, watching as he danced slowly with Charlotte and laughed with her.

"He never needed a second chance… I've always loved him and I think I always will." Nate grinned, squeezing her shoulder as Serena walked over.

"Go get your man." Jenny laughed, walking over to him quickly as Serena pulled Nate onto the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jenny held out a hand for Chuck as Dan swept in and took Charlotte. She grinned, thanking him as Chuck took her hand.

"So things seem well with the royals." Jenny nodded, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I explained everything."

"And by explaining you mean you lied." Jenny shrugged, his cologne overwhelming her.

"I mean… lying is such a loose term…" He chuckled, nodding as he pressed his cheek against her hair.

"That's true I suppose." They danced for a few more minutes in silence and Jenny noticed Blair watching them.

"Little J… can I talk to you?" Jenny reluctantly pulled back from Chuck, giving him a quick smile before following her to the bathroom.

"Thank you… for everything Jenny… I haven't always been the nicest person to you… although you certainly deserved it most of the time… but I think you just saved my marriage." Jenny smiled, standing up slowly.

"You're welcome… but if you aren't happy Blair… it's okay to move on… just remember that." Blair laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know… I always thought I was happy with Louis… but when I heard you were back… and with Chuck no less… I guess I just wasn't fully ready to admit how badly I screwed us up… and to see him move on… it all seemed so final." Jenny laughed, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you." Blair shrugged, hugging her back.

"Likewise J." The two girls smiled at each other before heading back to the party.

"Well I think our princess is exhausted." Jenny turned, seeing Charlotte passed out in Dan's arms.

"I should get her home…"

"Or you two can stay… with me." Jenny smiled at him, nodding before going to get Charlotte.

"Thanks Dan." He nodded, waving as he stood up to head out with Eric and Elliot. Jenny said goodbye to everyone before stepping into the elevator with Chuck. She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>Jenny woke up wrapped in Chuck's arms wearing one of his t-shirts. She grinned, rolling over and kissing his jaw.<p>

"Morning." He smiled back, running his hands down her back.

"I love you." Jenny smiled, kissing him again.

"I love you too." He grinned, glancing at the clock before pulling back.

"She's going to be up soon." Jenny laughed, getting up slowly and pulling on her pants.

"I'm surprised you remember these things." Chuck shrugged, pulling on a pair of boxers and pants.

"Someone has to…" Jenny laughed, throwing him a shirt and putting her bra on under his.

"I was thinking… maybe you guys should move in with me?" Jenny froze, turning slowly to face him.

"What?" He nodded, shrugging as he ran his hands through his hair.

"It was just an idea… then we wouldn't have to run back and forth with Char and we'd be like a real family." Jenny smiled and nodded, thinking it over as she pulled her hair into a bun.

"I think that's a great idea Chuck." He grinned, walking forward and kissing her.

"Family breakfast today?" Jenny nodded, kissing him back and laughing.

"Lily and Rufus will be so glad I'm finally moving out." Chuck nodded, holding her hand as they went to get Charlotte ready. Out of the three of them, she looked the nicest; she refused to ever leave the house in jeans and a t-shirt. She needed to wear a dress and shiny shoes and a bow in her hair. Jenny knew she got that from Chuck and it made her love him even more.

"Sorry we're late!" Chuck walked in with Charlotte and Jenny walked in beside him, grinning as he put her in her seat.

"I thought you'd come home last night." Rufus studied Jenny, not liking the way she was looking at Chuck.

"It was late and Charlotte wanted to stay so we did." Her eyes told him to drop it but he couldn't quite let it go.

"I found a nice apartment over in Brooklyn… thought maybe you'd want to go look at it today?" Jenny paused, sipping her juice slowly.

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you guys about that…"

"We're here!" Serena cut in, walking down the hall with Nate and grinning.

"And I hope you don't mind but I brought some guests…" Blair and Louis walked in, grinning at each other and laughing.

"Not at all Serena, let me get some chairs." Rufus jumped up and Jenny gave Blair a smile. Blair grinned back, waving and going to sit by Charlotte.

"Well munchkin, I think we got off onto the wrong foot." Charlotte studied her warily, eventually giggling uncontrollably as she decided Blair was alright. Jenny smiled across the table to Chuck, who was watching Char and Blair with a grin.

"Blair… can you um… come look at something for me?" The two girls hopped up, waving and walking down the hall.

"I still need to do your fitting and if we could do it today that would be great." Blair nodded, shutting and locking the door.

"You need to get Rufus and Lily to watch Charlotte tonight." Jenny raised an eyebrow as Blair studied the dresses.

"Beautiful. Okay we're kidnapping Serena tonight for the bachelorette party… we're taking a limo to a club I rented out not far from here and all of her friends are going to be there." Jenny nodded, immediately digging through her closet.

"What should I wear?"

"We can go shopping for outfits after we do the fitting because we have to get Serena a dress too. It's naughty cop themed." Jenny laughed and nodded, sitting on the bed.

"Just out of curiosity… why are we doing it so early?" Blair grinned, slowly changing.

"Do you remember what happened at my bachelorette party? Louis's sister got me wasted and arrested for having marijuana. If anything bad happens, it needs time to blow over before the wedding." Jenny nodded, helping Blair into the dress. She pinned the sides a bit and the hem.

"Vanessa should be back for the wedding right?" Jenny nodded, she had almost forgotten about Vanessa.

"Yeah, I think she's actually coming back this afternoon." Blair nodded, twisting her hair up in the mirror.

"Okay so we need to get her something too… is someone going to be able to take Charlotte today?" Jenny nodded, making sure the back laced up properly.

"Chuck will take her to the stables, I'll have him do something to keep Gossip Girl occupied." Blair nodded again, turning and smiling at Jenny.

"These dresses are beautiful." She grinned, thanking her and helping her take off the dress.

"Wait… what about Nate?" Blair smiled, slipping off the dress.

"Chuck is taking him out on the opposite side of town." Jenny nodded, slipping the dress on the mannequin.

"Okay, go distract my dad while I talk to Lily." Blair nodded, going down the hall before her. Jenny sighed, running her hands over her face. She and Chuck had plans for tonight… She shook her head, walking down the hall and waving to Lily.

"Coming dear." She got up, following Jenny down the hall. She closed her door, leaning against it.

"Tonight is Serena's bachelorette party, can you and my dad watch Char?" Lily nodded and grinned.

"Of course!" She thanked her, heading back down the hall. After breakfast Jenny was able to pull Chuck away from everyone.

"Serena's bachelorette party is tonight… can we reschedule maybe?" Chuck nodded, too busy playing with her hair to really care. She giggled at him, pushing his hand away.

"You need to take Nate out tonight… just distract him a little bit." He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her. Jenny laughed again, pulling away before anyone saw.

"Stop… Char can see us." He nodded, nuzzling against her collar bone.

"She wants us to be together." Rufus walked in the room, clearing his throat and they broke away.

"Hey dad… uh excuse me." Jenny slipped out quickly, leaving Chuck to face Rufus alone.

"Okay… we need handcuffs!" Blair was getting way too excited about the party as they bought the outfits. Jenny already had everything she needed, she planned on making a stop after the party to a certain someone's penthouse.

"Okay… Jenny where are your furry handcuffs?" Blair shoved a pair into her hands and she laughed, relenting and buying what she wanted.

"This party is going to be awesome… just wait!" Jenny nodded, buying heels.

"Okay… Serena's needs to be white." Blair agreed and they even picked out a mini veil.

"Okay, let's spend the day doing our hair and nails and then we'll go grab her." Jenny agreed, so happy that she and Blair were finally friends.

After a day of hitting the spa together, Jenny and Blair were ready and more than determined to give Serena a great time. They ran into Nate's apartment, black-bagging Serena and waving to Nate as they headed downstairs.

They threw her into the back of the limo, going to Blair's house to get her ready. Vanessa was already there dressing, she had just come back from Egypt after making a documentary.

"Blair what is going on?" She walked out of the elevator and Blair grinned at her.

"Your bachelorette party, go put this on, we need to change too." Jenny and Blair changed in her room while Serena pulled on the outfit, grinning as she walked downstairs.

"Really guys? Cops?"

"Sexy cops." She laughed and shrugged, spinning around her white furry handcuffs, "Let's do this!" They ran back down to the limo, which had been exchanged for a white one, all piling in. Jenny spoke to Vanessa on the ride over, she was all smiles and super tan.

"It's great to see you again!" Vanessa agreed as they went into the club, ordering their drinks. They spent the night partying with all of their friends, having a dance off and learning to dance on a pole.

"Nice party ladies!" A group of men walked in, Chuck and Nate in the front and all the girls cheered and the beer continued to flow. Jenny was on the dance floor, searching for Chuck when she felt rough hands on her hips.

"Hey beautiful." The voice made her jump and Jenny pulled back, shuddering as she came face to face with Chuck's least favorite person.

"How did you get in here? This is a private party."

"I was invited." Jenny shook out of his hold, narrowing her eyes.

"I thought you were obsessed with Blair."

"Well, I'm obsessed with anyone dating Chuck, and you're quite beautiful…" Jenny slapped his hands away, glaring at him.

"Get out of I'll have security called."

"She invited me you know." Jenny froze, turning around slowly.

"Who invited you?"

"Blair. She said she wanted to see me again… that there would be a few girls here who would like me… that you'd be one of them." Jenny turned, seething as she stalked over to the bar where Blair stood.

"Why did you invite Jack here?" Blair stiffened immediately, looking around with wide eyes.

"I didn't… he's here?" Jenny nodded, feeling alarmed.

"Just stay near one of the boys…"

"He won't want me now…" Jenny raised an eyebrow, studying her.

"What?"

"You're with Chuck now… he'll want you…" Jenny shook her head, giving her a small smile.

"It's not gonna happen… go find Chuck, I'll try to get rid of Jack." Blair nodded, moving through the crowd. Jenny slipped past the bathroom, still no sign of Jack. A hand reached out, grabbing her tightly and pulling her into the shadows. She was about to yell but a hand covered her mouth.

"You look so fucking sexy…" Jenny froze, it wasn't the voice she had been expecting. He pushed her back against a wall, kissing her neck and running his hands up her sides.

"Chuck… Chuck your Uncle is here." He pulled back immediately, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She nodded, giving him a weak smile.

"He uh… talked to me." She looked away quickly, scanning the party again.

"Just talked to you?" Jenny nodded, pulling away from him.

"We need to kick him out before something bad happens." Chuck agreed, leaving her quickly to call security.

"He's certainly putting in a valiant effort to keep you safe." Jenny jumped, turning around and backing away.

"Get out of here Jack."

"I wonder if he's worried about you or Blair…" She stopped backing away, raising an eyebrow.

"They're over Jack… I'm with Chuck now… we have a daughter."

"Prepackaged family… how nice." Jenny narrowed her eyes and Jack smirked.

"There they are by the bar! Look." He pointed and Jenny turned around, seeing them talking with security around them.

"I can't believe he left you here… defenseless." He slipped his hands to her waist, sliding them up to her neck as he pushed her hair over her shoulder, his breath hot on her skin.

"Do you see how he truly feels now? He gave her a unit to protect her… he left you in the dark bathroom hallway." He continued sliding his hands across her body and Jenny shook him off, turning and slapping him sharply.

"Fine. Are you done now?" He grinned, nodding and cupping her chin.

"You are very beautiful… but Chuck always had a thing for brunettes." Jenny slapped his hand away again, shoving through the party to the coat check.

"Jenny! Hey did you see Jack?" Blair ran after her, guards behind her.

"Yeah I did." She pulled on her jacket and Blair studied her slowly.

"Jenny what happened?" Blair grabbed her arm, turning her back to her.

"He just made me see things more clearly."

"Like what?"

"Like that fact that you and Chuck are still in love with each other." Blair's eyes widened as she stared at her.

"Jenny…" She shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she smiled at the brunette.

"I think I always knew you belonged together… I just wanted to believe that it was finally my turn." She waved, running down the stairs and into a waiting cab.

Blair stood on the stairs, staring after her as Chuck ran out of the party.

"Have you seen Jenny? I just got Jack to leave but I can't find her anywhere." Blair nodded, turning slowly as she studied him.

"Do you still love me?" He froze, his eyes wide.

"Blair…"

"Because I still love you. I'll always love you… but I'm not in love with you Chuck. If you can find love with Jenny… you need to let her have your whole heart." Chuck gulped, studying her slowly before taking her hand.

"I still love you too… but you're right about Jenny." Blair nodded, studying him slowly.

"You love her?" He nodded, glancing away.

"I think I'm in love with her." Blair smiled and nodded, noticing Louis by the bar.

"And I love my husband." Chuck smiled, not hearing the uncertainty in her voice and squeezing her hand.

"We can do this Blair… we can make this right… we can be friends again." Blair nodded, laughing as she hugged him.

"I need to talk to Jenny first, make sure she knows how I feel." She pulled away from Chuck, giving him a small smile.

"And I need to talk to Louis… he won't be happy… but I think he'll understand." She kissed him on the cheek, heading towards the bar to get her husband so they could leave. Chuck got a cab to Lily's apartment, speeding off after Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat on the bed, watching as Jenny packed her bags slowly, taking care to fold Charlotte's delicate pieces carefully.<p>

"Can we talk?" Jenny turned, seeing Chuck leaning in the doorframe.

"Sure. Char go in the living room and watch TV." She ran off and Jenny continued packing.

"I'm so sorry." She shrugged, smiling as she got another pile of clothes.

"Don't be. You can't help who you love Chuck." He sighed, looking down sadly.

"I do love her Jen… but I love you too." Jenny nodded, shrugging as she closed the suitcase.

"I know. And I love you too, but we'll never be like you and Blair were… you two were perfect for each other… I was stupid to think we could have that." He walked forward slowly, tears in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't leave… stay… I need you to stay." Jenny nodded, hugging him back tightly.

"I found an apartment that's close to the Empire. That way you and Char can spend time together whenever you want." Chuck sighed, unsure how to tell her.

"Jen… I'm not going to be with Blair…" She studied him slowly, trying to fight down the hope that filled her.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll always love each other… she was my first great love. But you… you're my last great love and I want to love you for the rest of your life."

"Really? You mean that?" Chuck nodded, cupping her cheeks gently.

"I do… and I wish it didn't take Jack for me to realize that." Jenny laughed, hugging him tightly before kissing him.

"Blair and I decided we need to be friends, she's married and I'm in love with you… but we need each other still." Jenny nodded with a smile, glancing away to the bags.

"If you need help moving… I'll be more than happy to lend a hand." Jenny shook her head, smiling up at him.

"I have movers for that." He nodded, helping her pack.

"So I guess you just have to wait for Blair now?" He nodded, in the kitchen pouring drinks.

"She said she would call me after they talk." Charlotte ran up, tugging at Chuck's pants and holding her hands up. He scooped her up quickly, kissing her head and holding her on his hip.

"Your phone is ringing…" Jenny jumped up, seeing it was Blair.

"Hello?" She heard loud gasps on the other end and a door closing.

"Jenny… I need help." Jenny froze, hearing the fear in her voice.

"I'm on my way."

"Watch Charlotte!" Jenny ran out without another explanation, having the driver take her to the hotel.

"Blair Waldorf's room?"

"452." Jenny ran to the elevator, heading upstairs before sprinting down the hall. She knocked on the door loudly, hearing someone yelling. She knocked again, fear creeping into her body.

"Police!" She screamed it before thinking through what she was saying. The door opened slowly and Louis stared back at her, eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Jenny?" She shoved her way in, looking around the room.

"Where's Blair?" Louis shut the door, staring at her as she called out for her.

"She isn't leaving me. And now neither are you." He lunged forward and Jenny screamed as he grabbed her arms, throwing her onto the floor.

Blair could hear Jenny screaming and tears poured down her cheeks as she opened the closet door, slipping out.

"Stop it!" Blair screamed loudly, seeing Jenny on the floor, her face bloodied with Louis on top of her.

"I called the cops. They're on their way." Louis laughed, putting a hand on Jenny's neck.

"You and I both know you wouldn't call the cops. That would cause too much of a scandal." Jenny gasped under his weight, struggling to get away.

"You aren't leaving me for Chuck." The hotel door burst open as he tightened his hold on Jenny's neck and Chuck and Nate flew in, grabbing Louis and throwing him off of Jenny. She gasped loudly, rolling over as Blair sprinted towards her.

"Jenny… Jenny you're alright now." She dropped to her knees beside the girl, wrapping her arms around her and holding her against her chest.

"I know… I know." Blair looked up at Chuck, tears in her eyes as he walked over slowly, kneeling beside Jenny and wrapping his arms around her.

"Char is with your dad." Jenny nodded, leaning against him as Nate called the cops, holding Louis down.

"Now I know why the bachelorette party is so far in advance." Blair nodded, brushing her hair back and smiling.

"I didn't quite have this in mind though." Jenny nodded, standing up slowly.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Blair held her hand, walking her to the bathroom slowly.

Weeks had passed and it was finally time for the wedding.

"Blair put on your dress!" Jenny ran down the hall, throwing the dress at Blair and going back to help Serena put on her dress.

"Sorry! You daughter just doesn't want to get dress."

"Charlotte put that dress on right now!" She did as she was told, slipping on the little black dress with Blair's help.

"Okay, okay where's the veil?" They finished getting ready quickly and headed down to the limo. Jenny smiled at Blair who had been all smiles since Louis was sent back to Monaco and she was granted her divorce.

"So Blair who's your date for this thing?"

"Um Nate had this friend he's been trying to set me up with… his name is Derek." Serena and Jenny exchanged a glance, grinning at each other and giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Blair rolled her eyes, adjusting her dress.

"You two are impossible." They shrugged, stepping out of the limo slowly.

"Are you ready for this?" Serena nodded, holding Blair's hand as they walked up the stairs.

"You can do this Serena." She nodded, grinning at Jenny before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She nodded and they all lined up, walking down the aisle slowly.

Jenny smiled at Chuck and then both turned to watch Blair come down the aisle. Chuck grinned, looking back to Jenny, she was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Blair took her place beside Jenny, smiling at her before looking to Chuck. He gave her a head nod and she returned it before he mouthed "I love you" to Jenny. Everyone stood up then, watching the bride come down the aisle. Nate stood at the altar, beaming at her as her father walked beside her.

"Be seated." Everyone sat down and the ceremony began.

After the wedding they headed off to take pictures, Chuck and Jenny posed together with Charlotte, the little family smiling at the camera.

"So what now?" Chuck shrugged, his arms wound around her waist.

"Now we all get drunk at the reception." Jenny laughed, kissing his cheek as they walked over to the limo.

"Where did Charlotte go?" Jenny looked around slowly, assuming she was with one of the other girls.

"I just saw her a little while ago…" Jenny felt her heart starting to race as she saw everyone walking towards the car.

"Have you guys seen Charlotte?" Everyone froze, looking around quickly.

"Charlotte!" Chuck started screaming her name, looking around frantically.

"Charlotte!" Jenny ran up the paths as everyone split up, all screaming for the little girl.

"Mommy!" Charlotte called out for her mother, waving from the street.

"Charlotte get out of the street!" Everyone heard Jenny yelling as she ran forward and Chuck bolted after her, seeing a car coming.

"Charlotte!" She pushed her out of the way, looking up in shock as a horn blew loudly.

"Jen!" Chuck sprinted forward, screaming for her as Jenny stood paralyzed.

"Mommy!" Charlotte screamed and everyone ran towards them, Chuck jumped into the street and everything happened in a flash. Blair screamed loudly, running forward with tears in her eyes. Jenny gasped, looking around slowly and seeing she was lying beside Charlotte.

"Daddy?" She made a move to crawl forward but Jenny grabbed her, looking at Chuck with wide eyes.

"Chuck..." Jenny quickly pulled herself up, running over to Chuck and dropping beside him.

"Baby… baby get up…" Nate dialed 911 and Serena ran forward, scooping Charlotte up and taking her over to the car, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Chuck…" Blair held his hand, quickly ripping part of her dress to make a pillow for him. Jenny started sobbing, unable to stop as she looked at him.

"Chuck… you're alright… you're fine." Blair remembered the car accident all the years before and she put down her head, taking a slow breath.

"You can help him Jenny…" She looked up, meeting Blair's eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What can I do?" Blair gulped, taking her hand and looking down at Chuck.

"You need to pray." Jenny nodded, the sirens coming closer as everyone looked at Chuck, his pale body, bloody and mangled, the driver hadn't even stopped. Serena leaned into Nate's arms, tears slipping down her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of the car stopped further down. She froze, squinting as she stared at the driver.

"Nate… call the cops."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think this was an accident." The driver put the car in reverse, fleeing the scene as Serena stared after him, more than certain she had just seen Jack Bass fleeing the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>Lily rode the hospital quietly, seeing Jenny sitting in the lobby and running. She hugged her tightly, tears in her eyes.<p>

"I'll fill out the papers, where's Charlotte?"

"Dan and Vanessa took her to the apartment." She nodded and Rufus walked in, pulling Jenny into a tight hug.

"It's going to be alright Jen." She nodded, seeing Blair waiting by the door.

"I know dad… listen I can't be here right now… I just need some time, okay?" Rufus nodded, squeezing her shoulder as she pulled back. She walked over to Blair, taking her hand and walking out to the limo. They got in and Serena handed Jenny a garment bag, giving her a weak smile.

"You're sure it was him?" She nodded, squeezing Jenny's hands.

"He'll pay for what he did Jenny… but you have to be the one to get him." She nodded, slipping on the dress slowly. Blair did her makeup quickly, not bothering to hide the scratches on her face from when Chuck pushed her.

"You need this… remember what we talked about?" Jenny nodded, putting on a pair of heels slowly.

"I should be at the hospital… not here." Serena and Blair nodded, both girls squeezing her hands.

"There isn't anything you can do there Jenny…" She nodded again, gulping as she slipped the wire under her bra.

"You might need to call the cops… because if he doesn't admit it, I'll just kill him." They gave her weak smiles, hoping she was joking.

"We'll be right here, listening to all of it with the police on speed dial." Jenny stepped out of the limo, walking into the hotel and going up to Jack's floor. She knocked on the door slowly, tears slipping down her cheeks.

The door swung open and Jack stared at her in confusion.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? Something's happened…" He stepped back, letting her walk into the room. She wasn't surprised to see his suit cases in the living room.

"You're leaving?" He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"I figured after the how incident at the bachelorette party… I should just go… and Chuck asked me to stay away…" Jenny nodded, her lip quivering.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Jenny shook her head, looking down before she shook with sobs.

"There was an accident… today after the wedding." She looked up at him, wiping away her tears. She had to hand it to him, he certainly looked worried.

"What happened?"

"Chuck's… he got hit by a car." Jack gasped, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jenny sobbed further, shaking her head.

"He's… Jack he's not going to make it." He pulled back, eyes wide as he stared at her.

"What?" She nodded, turning away from him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The doctors said there's nothing more they can do… He lost so much blood and his brain is damaged from when he hit the ground… Chuck wouldn't want to be brought back from that." Jack shook his head, pacing quickly.

"They can do a blood transfusion! They did after the car accident before the wedding… they can do it again." Jenny shook her head, sitting down on the sofa.

"This time… it's more than you could give." Jack's eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"No… no I never meant to…" Jenny sighed, wiping away her tears and studying him.

"You never meant to what Jack? Kill him?" He froze, turning to face her.

"You're upset you don't know what you're saying."

"I saw you." He shook his head, laughing it off quickly.

"You just need to rest…"

"You were aiming for our daughter… I ran in the way before you could hit her." Jack shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Jenny you're being ridiculous right now."

"I saw you!" She screamed it loudly and he withdrew his hands, sighing as he paced.

"It was supposed to be you." Jenny froze, fear creeping into her body as he walked towards the door, locking it slowly.

"Jack unlock the door." He shook his head, his eyes dark as he turned.

"Then you'll tell everyone what I did… and I can't have that getting around…" Jenny took a step back, shaking as he took a step towards her.

"How do you want to do this?" She shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I won't tell Jack… I just wanted to know, okay?"

"I'm afraid, based off of your previous display of emotions that I can't believe that."

"Jack I'm a mother… you can't do this…" He laughed, shrugging as he sauntered forward.

"Chuck didn't have a mother, and had a father who didn't love him and he turned out just fine didn't he?" Jenny sighed, taking a deep breath and holding her hands up in surrender.

"Fine… fine. Just… just let me go to the hospital to say goodbye to Chuck?" Jack paused, studying her slowly.

"He won't hear you anyways."

"But I want to be there… when he goes." He nodded, grabbing his coat.

"Fine. I owe him that at least." Jenny nodded, praying Serena had called the cops already. They walked into the lobby and she immediately saw the police walking towards them.

"Jack Bass?" He grabbed Jenny quickly, holding her in front of himself.

"Don't move." Everyone froze, staring in shock as Jack pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"I have to admit… you're almost as good as Chuck at plotting… but I knew what you were planning." Jenny gulped, seeing Serena and Blair waiting off to the side.

"Jack let her go!" Blair screamed it out and Serena held her back, speaking into the phone quickly.

"Put your hands up!" Jack shook his head, pulling Jenny back towards the elevators. She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as he pulled her in. He kept her in front of him until the doors closed and then turned, his eyes dark.

"You should know better than to cross a Bass." She gasped as she felt the knife cut into her, his eyes dark as he stared at her.

"Tell Chuck I said hello." He ripped the knife out, getting off at the next floor and running. Jenny fell back against the wall, holding her stomach as she slid to the floor.

"Help… help me…" She managed to hit the elevator stop button and crawl out, her dress covered in blood.

"Call a bus!" Police ran forward, holding her stomach.

"Which way did he go?" Jenny pointed down the hall, crying out in pain as they applied pressure.

"Help is on the way… everything's going to be fine." She nodded, her eyes watering as she heard screaming.

"Tell Chuck I love him okay?" Blair nodded, tears in her eyes as she held her hand in the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Rufus and Lily screamed when they saw Jenny getting wheeled into the hospital on a gurney.<p>

"Jack…" Rufus narrowed his eyes and Lily hugged him tightly, watching the tears pool.

"I'm so sorry." Serena ran in with Nate, both of them upset.

"It's not your fault Serena." She gulped, glancing around the room.

"Actually it is… I'm the one who got her to go up there." Nate dropped her hand, looking at her in shock and Lily and Rufus gasped. Blair simply hung her head, walking outside to call Dan and Vanessa.

"You're sure you can watch her?" Blair nodded, watching Dan and V run out to the car.

"Where's my mommy?" Blair sighed, sitting down beside the little girl and brushing her hair slowly.

"She'll be back soon… let's go get you cleaned up okay?"

"Lily?" She stirred, looking around and seeing Chuck was watching her.

"Charles!" She grabbed his hand, peppering his face with kisses.

"How are you feeling? I need to get the doctor!" She fluttered around the room and while she was busy he took the time to look around, she was the only one in the room with him, he wondered vaguely where Jenny was but assumed she stayed with Charlotte.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor walked in, giving Chuck a small smile as he checked his blood pressure.

"Sore… is Jen here? I need to talk to her." Lily froze, her eyes darting down as she turned away slightly.

"Thank you doctor… if you'll excuse us?" He nodded, giving her a tight smile before leaving and shutting the door.

"What happened?"

"Charles… take a deep breath okay?" She sat beside him, taking his hand as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Where's Jenny?" Lily sighed, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

"After the accident…" The door opened and Serena walked in, her face stained from tears and her eyes blood shot.

"I'll tell him mom." She kissed her cheek, walking out slowly and shutting the door again.

"What the hell is going on Serena? Where's Jenny?"

"She's in ICU." She said it quickly, praying for the strength to explain.

"Why? I pushed her out of the way… she didn't get hit." Serena shook her head, looking down guiltily.

"No… she was stabbed."

"What?" His heart rate jumped up and Serena walked forward, taking his hand.

"I saw Jack after you got hit… he was driving the car… I convinced Jenny that she could get him to confess and we put a wire on her… she went to his room and told him you were dying… he slipped up, said that he meant to hit her and then he was going to kill her or send her away… I'm not sure, but she somehow convinced him to let her say bye to you and the police were there and he stabbed her… Chuck I'm so sorry." She tried to take his other hand but he pulled away, looking disgusted.

"I want to see her." Serena sighed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Chuck you're hurt… you need to rest"

"And you need to stay out my business. Get me a doctor." She nodded, going off quickly, too scared to cross him again.

They wheeled him down the hall slowly, taking him to Jenny's room.

"Chuck… are you sure?" He ignored Serena, going inside slowly with the nurse.

"Leave us… please." The nurse put him beside the bed, leaving quietly and shutting the blinds and the door.

"Babe… you need to wake up now." He held her hand, hearing her heart increase on the monitor at his touch.

"I know you can hear me. I'll be right here when you wake up…"

"Nate hasn't talked to me in four days…" She sat beside Blair, watching as she braided Charlotte's hair.

"You need to go talk to him."

"I doubt he would let me in… he hates me." Blair gave her a small smile, shaking her head.

"He's your husband. He'd never hate you."

"He does now." Blair sighed, hugging Charlotte.

"Go watch TV Char." She ran off quietly and Serena felt her eyes watering.

"Go talk to him. He'll listen. I promise." Serena nodded, hugging Blair before leaving the apartment slowly.

Nate sighed, running his hands through his hair as the elevator door rang.

"Coming!" He walked over, freezing as he saw Serena staring at him with tears slipping down her cheeks and shaking.

"I messed up…" He walked forward quickly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her.

"You couldn't have known." She sobbed on his shoulder, so grateful to feel his arms around her again. She instantly felt guilty, Jenny may never feel Chuck's arms around her again… and it was her fault.

"I love you so much" Nate nodded, kissing her roughly and wiping away her tears.

"I love you too." She laughed, hugging him and continuing to cry.

"So Blair has been watching Charlotte all this time?" Dan nodded, pouring Vanessa a mug of coffee.

"Yeah… they seem to get along great and she's really the only one who won't be running back and forth to the hospital… it kind of made sense." Vanessa nodded, sipping the coffee.

"I just don't want her to get too close and sweep in and take Jenny's place…" Dan raised an eyebrow, studying her.

"She would never do that…" Vanessa shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"I hope not… but it's Blair and Chuck…" Dan rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys.

"She isn't dead yet Vanessa. Show some sympathy." He slammed the door the loft and she sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

"Do you think she's going to wake up?" Chuck sat in Jenny's room, holding her hand as the doctor checked the machines.

"It really all depends; if she has something to wake up for… then chances are she will." Chuck nodded, kissing her hand again as the doctor left.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" Lily looked up in surprise, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"I need to talk to Rufus… is he here?" Lily nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Rufus! Charles is here to talk to you!"

"So how's Jenny?" Chuck shrugged, seeming nervous as Rufus walked down.

"The doctors say she'll wake up, it's just a matter of time." Rufus paused as he took in Chuck's appearance, he had a cast on his arm and a few bruises and had been walking with a limp, but other than that he was lucky and unhurt.

"Charles." Rufus glanced at Lily and gave her a grin.

"Let's go for a walk." Chuck nodded, hugging Lily and kissing her cheek before walking out with Rufus.

"So how is she?"

"The doctors say the wound is healing well… we just need her to wake up now." Rufus nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Rufus…" Chuck pulled him to a stop, gulping as he studied the man before him.

"I know you aren't my biggest fan… and you're against Jenny loving me and that I've hurt her in the past but I want to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her every day, good or bad. She's changed me… she's given me a beautiful daughter, and I don't think I can ever love anyone as much as I love her… so with your blessing… I'd like to ask her to marry me." Chuck pulled out the small velvet box and handed it to Rufus.

He opened the box, staring at the large cushion cut diamond, surrounded by a circle of smaller diamonds.

"I'll never do her wrong again Rufus… I promise." Chuck was terrified by his silence, biting his lip nervously as Rufus continued staring at the ring.

"It's a good pick… her favorite kind of ring." Chuck gave a small smile as Rufus handed the box back to him.

"You have my blessing." Chuck grinned, laughing and hugging Rufus. The action surprised both men, but Rufus hugged him back, grinning as he pulled away.

"So how are you thinking about proposing?" Chuck shrugged, smiling as he slipped the ring back into his pocket.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I want to have it written across the sky or something amazing… but Jenny wouldn't like that… deep down she'll always be a girl from Brooklyn who likes playing football on thanksgiving and likes wearing jeans all the time…" Rufus laughed and nodded, pulling out his cell phone as it rang.

"Hello?" He paused, his eyes widening as he pulled Chuck to a stop.

"I'll be right there." He hailed a cab quickly and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"The hospital just called me… She woke up." They jumped in the cab and quickly called everyone, telling them to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, just the plot and my ideas :)**

* * *

><p>"That's amazing Chuck! Do you want me to wait to bring Charlotte by?" She spoke in the phone, grinning as she cooked the girls lunch.<p>

"Okay, whenever you think she's ready I'll bring her down." She hung up the phone and turned, seeing Charlotte watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Lunch time!"

"Was that my daddy?" Blair nodded, smiling softly.

"Your mommy woke up and he's going to the hospital right now to check on her."

"I want to go too!" Charlotte screamed loudly, going to get her coat. Blair sighed, putting down the plate of food and running a hand over her face.

"Your mommy isn't allowed to have very many visitors right now… what if we go to the lake and feed the duckies… I'm sure by tonight you'll be allowed to go see her." Charlotte nodded, pouting slightly.

"Can you buy me a kitten? Then I'll be less sad." Blair laughed and nodded, scooping up the little girl and kissing her cheek.

"Absolutely, we'll go pick one out on our way back." Charlotte grinned, hugging her tightly as they walked over to get her shoes.

"Family of Jenny Humphrey?" Everyone jumped up, all nervously waiting.

"She can have two visitors at a time." They nodded and Chuck sat back down, smiling at Dan and Rufus.

"Go."

"Chuck…" He shook his head, waving them on.

"She'll want to see you first." They nodded, walking down the hall quickly and going to see her.

"Dad?" Jenny leaned forward, hugging him tightly and then grabbing Dan.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She leaned back, holding both of their hands and smiling.

"Sore? And tired." They nodded, talking with her for a few minutes before letting Nate and Serena in.

"Jenny I'm so sorry…" Serena ran in, hugging her tightly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm not… what happened with Jack?"

"The police arrested him." She sighed in relief, leaning back against her pillows.

"Has Chuck woken up yet?" Serena nodded, giving her a small smile.

"He's been here every day with you." Nate held her hand, squeezing it gently as she smiled.

"Is he here? Tell him to come in."

"He wants to let everyone see you first… I think he's nervous." Jenny raised an eyebrow, studying him.

"Why would he be nervous?" Serena bit her tongue, giving Nate a small smile.

"Couldn't tell you… We should get going though!" They waved, leaving Jenny confused and frustrated as they left quickly.

"Chuck she's dying to see you… go in." He shook his head, biting his nails as he stared at her bedroom door.

"I can't… not yet." Everyone sighed, studying him slowly.

"Chuck!" They heard her scream his name and everyone paused.

"I know you're out there!" He laughed quietly, shaking his head and running his hands over his face.

"Don't think I won't come out there!" He stood up quickly, giving everyone a small smile as he walked towards her door.

"I'm coming." He walked into her room, seeing her arms crossed as she stared at him. He shut the door quietly, walking to her side and taking her hand.

"Hey." He studied her slowly, seeing a small smile grace her lips.

"Hi." He leaned down slowly, kissing her gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you." She nodded, tears in her eyes as she held onto him tightly.

"I know… I'm so sorry." He nodded, continuing to pepper her face with kisses.

"I love you Jen." She nodded, running a hand through his hair and grinning at him.

"I love you too." He smiled, sitting beside her and running his fingers across the back of her hand. She studied him slowly, seeing he looked nervous.

"Have you been biting your nails?" She picked up his hand, seeing he had.

"No." He pulled his hand away slowly and she looked him over again, he was wearing jeans… and a sweater.

"You're wearing jeans… what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… I just had a change in priorities I guess." She smiled, kissing his hand and scotching over on her bed.

"Get up here." He smiled, sliding in beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"How's Char?"

"Blair's been watching her, I told her I'd bring her by tonight… I wanted to see how you were first." She nodded again, smiling softly at him.

"She's going to freak out when she sees me." He nodded, running his hands through her hair and kissing her cheek.

"We can think about that later." Jenny nodded, winding her fingers through his and kissing his hand.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Jack." He stiffened at the mention of his uncle.

"Don't be. He means nothing to me." She shook her head, turning to face him, holding his hands between their faces.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through." He raised an eyebrow, studying her slowly.

"What?" She gave him a small smile, shrugging.

"I mean… growing up with my father… he had so much love to give, and I know that Bart loved you… I'm just sorry that he didn't know how to show you." Chuck paused, pulling back slightly.

"My father was a great man." Jenny's eyes widened and she realized she offended him.

"I know he was… I just wish he and Jack could have seen how amazing you are…" He nodded, giving her a strained smile.

"My father was a greater man than I'll ever be." Jenny gave a weak smile, seeing behind his eyes that he really believed that.

"I'm truly sorry that you believe that." H e stood up slowly, kissing her hand before turning to the door.

"Chuck… Chuck please don't go…" He shook his head, walking out of the hospital room.

"Chuck, where are you going?" He heard her calling him as he headed down the hall, stepping into the elevator slowly.

"Chuck!" He looked up slowly, seeing her limp out of her room. She had tears in her eyes and gave him a weak nod, trying to smile.

"I love you." The elevator doors shut and Jenny leaned against the door frame, waving a nurse over.

"I'm ready to go home now… what do I have to sign?"

"What do you mean you just left?" Nate spoke quietly into the phone, seeing Serena sitting and with Blair as Charlotte played with her new kitten.

"Dude go back there… No I don't care if you looked like an ass… go back and redeem yourself." Serena heard her phone ringing and stood up slowly, excusing herself and walking out onto the balcony.

"Hey Jenny! They let you leave already?" She froze, listening to Jenny cry.

"What do you mean he left?" Serena turned around, watching Nate pull at his hair.

"I'll come pick you up." Serena snapped her phone shut, walking back inside and shutting the door. She grabbed her jacket angrily, whispering to Blair before walking over to Nate.

"I'll be back."

"Hold on Chuck… where are you off to?"

"I have to go pick up Jenny from the hospital… Chuck left her there." Nate paled, giving her a small smile.

"I'll come with you." She shook her head, squeezing his shoulder.

"No it's a sister thing." He sighed, pulling at his hair.

"You're in so much trouble Chuck…" Blair and Charlotte watched Nate quietly, both exchanging glances.

"Hi I'm here!" Serena ran into the waiting room, seeing Jenny sitting in an uncomfortable chair wearing sweat pants.

"I just want to go home." She nodded, helping her up and walking her out to the limo.

"Jen!" They both froze, seeing Chuck waiting, looking desperate.

"Not now Chuck…" Serena helped Jenny into the limo, shutting the door before walking over to Chuck.

"She's tired and upset… let me take her home and come over tomorrow for breakfast." Chuck stared at the limo with longing in his eyes.

"I need to apologize."

"Tomorrow Chuck." He pushed past her, opening the limo door and leaning in.

"I love you." He kissed her lightly before pulling back and turning to Serena.

"See you for breakfast." She nodded, smiling and getting in slowly. Jenny sighed, leaning her head on Serena's shoulder and dozing off.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Serena smiled slightly, rubbing her shoulder as she drifted off.

"Things are never simple in Manhattan." Just as Serena spoke her phone buzzed, she opened it slowly, seeing a new blast from Gossip Girl and sighing.

"Especially not for us." She snapped the phone shut, leaning back in her seat as they drove to the apartment. She led Jenny upstairs, tucking her into her bed and going to talk to Lily and Rufus.

"She's fine, just exhausted…" They nodded, thanking her for bringing her back.

"No problem." She headed back to Nate, ready to crawl into his arms and go to sleep.

Jenny woke up to the smell of waffles and sighed, stretching slowly and feeling her stitches tug. She groaned, sitting up and seeing a pill bottle on her nightstand with a bottle of water. She took two of the painkillers and pulled herself out of bed, going to shower and get ready for the day. She blew her hair dry, putting on foundation and then going to get dressed. She ended up wearing a dress, deciding it would be more comfortable than jeans. She stretched as she walked down the hall, yawning and pausing as she saw everyone sitting in the kitchen eating.

"Morning!" Rufus jumped up, hugging Jenny softly as Charlotte squealed and ran over to her mother.

"Baby!" Jenny dropped to her knees, hugging Charlotte tightly and peppering her face with kisses.

"Were you good for Auntie Blair?" She nodded, wrapping her little arms around her mothers' neck.

"Never go away again." Jenny nodded, painfully picking up Charlotte. Rufus moved forward to take her but she shook her head, holding her closer.

"No I'm good." She took Charlotte's seat, putting her on her lap and taking a bite of her waffle.

"So good" Rufus grinned at her and nodded as the elevator door rang. Jenny continued feeding Charlotte and stealing bites from her, sipping the apple juice slowly and kissing her head.

"Sorry I'm late." She paused when she heard his voice and she turned slowly, giving him a small smile.

"Daddy!" Charlotte jumped out of Jenny's lap and ran over to him and she took the opportunity to make another waffle.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He nodded, studying her slowly as Lily grabbed another chair.

"Thank you." She nodded, squeezing his shoulder as Charlotte went to sit with Jenny again. The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet, no one really sure what to say.

"Mommy can we just stay in today?" Jenny nodded, standing up slowly and went to take her pain medicine.

"Jen?" She jumped slightly, turning to face Chuck.

"Hi." He smiled weakly, taking a step forward and cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, leaning into his arms and burying her face in his chest.

"I love you." She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently for a long time.

"Will you stay today? With me and Charlotte?"

"Of course." Jenny smiled and Rufus walked in the room, clearing his throat and giving Chuck a small smile.

"What are you kids up to today?" Jenny shrugged, studying Chuck for a few minutes.

"I think we might play board games." Rufus grinned and Chuck smiled and shrugged, kissing her hair.

"Board games it is!" Chuck led her out to the living room and sat her down carefully, going to the closet to pull out all of the games.

"Mommy I don't want to play those!" Jenny rolled her eyes, scooping Charlotte up.

"Just a few okay?" She relented when Chuck gave her a stern look and she sat beside her mom, waiting for Chuck to bring the boxes over.

"I wish it was this easy to put her to bed every night. Charlotte has passed out after the third round of Scrabble so they took her to her bedroom.

"Yeah seriously, she never goes to sleep at my place." He kissed her forehead as he tucked her in and Jenny gave him a knowing smile.

"Maybe because you give her so much Apple Juice." Chuck laughed and shrugged, closing the door quietly and slipping down the hall with her.

"It's my turn right?" Jenny nodded, going to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab some wine." Chuck nodded, his heart lurching as he had an idea. He quickly spun the board, rearranging the letters and waiting.

Jenny saw the board was moved and rolled her eyes.

"You trying to cheat Bass?" He spun the board towards her and stood up slowly, getting down on one knee. Jenny froze, staring at the scrabble board.

"Chuck… what are you doing?" He pulled out a small velvet box, nodding towards the board which read "_Will you marry me"_. Jenny put down the wine glasses slowly, laughing and turning to Chuck.

"Yes… absolutely." He grinned, standing up and pulling her into a hug and spinning her around.

"Do you want to see your ring?" She nodded, holding out a shaky hand as he slipped the large diamond on her ring finger. She kissed him roughly, laughing as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I love you." He nodded, hugging her tighter and grinning. He wasn't sure if she'd say yes or not.

"Charlotte's in my bed…" He shrugged, kissing her again.

"That's okay… let's just enjoy this." He picked up his glass of wine, clinking it against hers and holding her hand as they walked out onto the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseeeeeee review and let me know if you like it. If so, I'll post more :)**


	13. Sorry to all my Readers!

**Hi everyone! So I am so sorry I haven't written anything in literally forever. Someone PMed me tonight and made me realize I've forgotten about you :( I'll try my hardest to have a new chapter up this week and I'm sorry for getting everyone's hopes up with this notification. I feel that it's only fair since you've waited so patiently for me to update that I'll be taking personal requests for what you guys want to see happen in this chapter/ the rest of the story. So anything you want just review this chapter and let me know! I'll do my best to get everything you guys want in this coming chapter or the next one. Again, sorry!**

**-Stacy**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Hello my lovelies! So sorry I promised to update like forever ago and honestly, I completely forgot, however... and drum-roll please! Friday starts my spring break! Also, my boss forgot to schedule me for work so I have an entire week to write and get this story rolling again! **

**Also, I want to give a HUGE shout out and thank you to .stark She gave me six amazing ideas for future chapters, which I honestly loved! So whenever you see a shout out to her at the beginning of a chapter, minus this one, she's who gets credit for the plot idea. **

**Also, if any of you guys have any other ideas, please PM me and let me know! I love getting help on these stories and when I'm out of fuel in my noggin' it helps immensely! **

**Also, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're engaged?!" Dan yelled angrily and Jenny's eyes were wide as she held Chuck's hand and sat on the sofa.<p>

"I don't see why this is a big deal Dan…"

"It's Chuck! Sorry man." He glanced down, biting his lip and squeezing Jenny's hand.

"Excuse us." Jenny stood angrily, grabbing Dan's arm and pushing him onto the balcony and shutting the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Chuck has done nothing but right by me since Charlotte and I have been here and he loves me."

"He thinks he loves you. Chuck Bass is incapable of love. He's fucking Chuck Jenny… I can't believe you're this naïve" Jenny felt her eyes watering and glared at him.

"He's the father of my beautiful daughter, who also loves him more than words can describe. He's part of this family too Dan…"

"He's your step brother." Dan spoke bluntly and Jenny froze, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just because a piece of paper says he's Lily's adopted son, doesn't mean I'll ever think of him as a brother… like you said. He's Chuck Bass." She slammed the door in his face and Chuck stood quickly, seeing Jenny wipe away her tears as Charlotte ran down the hall.

"Mommy!"

"Come on sweetie we're going to daddy's for a few days." Chuck took Charlotte as Jenny angrily threw their clothes into a few bags. She walked down the hall, glaring at Dan as he came in from the balcony and getting into the elevator.

"Um… what just happened?" Eric stood on the stairs, studying Dan in confusion.

"Jenny and Chuck are engaged." Eric's face lit up and he clapped excitedly.

"Awesome! I better be in the wedding." And with that went back upstairs. Dan angrily sat on the sofa, wallowing as he stared at the painting hanging above the stairs.

"I see she's told you." Rufus walked down the stairs, seeing Dan's confusion.

"You already know?" He nodded, sitting across from him and seeing how angry he was.

"Yeah. Chuck asked for my blessing when she was still in the hospital."

"And you gave it to him? Dad he's going to break her heart!" Dan stood angrily, pacing as he tried to think of the ways to stop her.

"She's a woman now Dan. She has a child with him and she loves him… when she sets her mind to it there's no stopping her."

"You can stop her. You can talk her out of it." Rufus shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"No. I stood in her way once before and it made things worse than if I had let her follow her dreams… I pushed her away and it got her into all sorts of trouble. I won't do it again. If this is what she wants than I'm going to stand by her… and Chuck." Dan sat down weakly, shaking his head and putting his face in his hands.

"I can't watch her get hurt again."

"You have to be positive. He's going to do right by her. He gave me his word that he would."

"You really trust him?"

"Chuck's nothing if not a businessman and when a businessman gives his word… It's a powerful thing Dan." He squeezed his son's shoulder, grabbing his coat and heading to the elevator slowly.

"I'm off to meet Lily!" He stepped into the elevator, leaving Dan to his thoughts and fears.

"I can't believe they're getting married." Serena flopped on the sofa, laying her head on Nate's chest.

"Yeah seriously… but good for them." Serena nodded, biting her lip.

"You don't think he'll hurt her again do you?" She glanced up to Nate, her eyes wide and fearful.

"No way. Chuck hasn't loved anyone like this… not even Blair. He won't do anything to mess it up." Serena nodded, seeing her phone light up.

"Do you think he's told Blair?" Nate shrugged, kissing her head.

"I don't know…" She reached forward slowly, gulping as she answered the call.

"Hey B."

"Emergency! Now!" Blair hung up and Serena sighed, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"I think he did… I have to go." Nate pulled her down for a kiss, smiling as she walked to the door.

"I'll be quick… I promise" He waved, waiting until she was gone to pull out his phone.

"Hey man... you talked to Blair right?"

Serena warily took the elevator to the Waldorf penthouse, biting her nails as it opened.

"Dorotta!" She gulped, hearing Blair screaming from upstairs. Serena saw Dorotta running around in a dizzy, her eyes wide.

"Miss Serena! You must go quick, I fear she might explode!" Serena nodded, running upstairs and into Blair's room.

"Hey… you okay?" Blair sat on the floor of her room, digging through boxes.

"No I am not alright." Serena gulped, going to sit across from her.

"What are you doing?" Blair continued digging around.

"I have a party to plan!" Serena raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A party? For what?"

"More like for whom." She stood up, going into her closet and ripping things out.

"Okay… who is the party for?"

"Chuck and Jenny… Chuck came over for breakfast this morning to tell me the good news and I'm throwing them a party in congratulations" She pulled out a cream floor length dress, smiling happily.

"Excellent. Well I'm off!"

"Wait where are you going?"

"Shopping! If you feel like helping go see Dorotta for instruction!" She walked out happily with the dress and Serena sat on the floor in confusion.

"I need shoes to match this!" Blair threw the dress at the saleswoman and called Dorotta again.

"I need a babysitter." She purchased the shoes and bought jewelry to match as well as a handbag.

"Great thank you!" She walked out, heading towards the Empire.

"Little J!" Blair walked in, throwing the bag on the counter and seeing bags everywhere.

"Jenny?" She walked around, finding her on the porch nursing a glass of wine.

"There's you are!" Jenny looked up at Blair, wiping away her tears and giving her a withering look.

"What do you want Blair?" She took a step back, seeing how frazzled Jenny looked.

"Are you okay?" Jenny shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"No. I'm not alright at all."

"Where's Chuck?" Blair became worried, wondering why he'd leave her alone when she was this upset.

"He took Charlotte riding." Blair nodded, going to sit beside her and taking the glass from her hands.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Jenny nodded and Blair noticed she wasn't wearing her ring.

"Dan's furious because he thinks Chuck will hurt me again…"

"Why aren't you wearing your ring Jenny?" She shrugged, staring at her bare hand.

"I feel like no one is happy for me… I'm scared… I'm afraid Dan is right." Blair wrapped her arms around the girl, rubbing her hair.

"He isn't right. Chuck would never hurt you and I'm happy for you, and so are Lily and your dad, Nate and Serena… we're all happy for you." She started crying on Blair's shoulder and she held her tightly, rubbing her arms.

"Listen, we're going out tonight. Just you and me. We'll have some drinks and have fun… it will be good okay?" Jenny nodded, looking up at Blair with wide, teary eyes.

"You aren't mad?" She shook her head, squeezing her shoulder.

"Not at all. Now go get cleaned up and then we'll hit the spa and go to the club tonight." Jenny nodded, going to shower slowly. Blair snuck back inside, grabbing the garment bag and hanging it in the back of the guest closet. She dialed Serena quietly.

"Change of plans no party tonight… tell Dorotta to cancel everything." She hung up before Serena could respond and then had a second thought. She dialed Lily and walked onto the balcony.

"Hello Blair."

"Hi Lily… could you watch Charlotte tonight? I'm taking Jenny out and Chuck has plans with Nate."

"Of course! I'll call Charles and have him bring her over when they're done the lesson."

"Thank you!" She hung up happily, walking into the bedroom to find an outfit for Jenny.

"J we're going shopping too!" She yelled it loudly, going to sit in the living room.

"Okay I'm ready!" Jenny walked out in jeans and a comfy shirt and Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet." She held up the large sparkling engagement ring and Jenny smiled, slipping it on slowly.

"Thank you." She hugged Blair tightly as they walked downstairs and to the waiting car.

"Lily is watching Charlotte tonight so we can party!" Jenny laughed as they got their massages.

"Blair… this is really one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

"I try" She grinned, sighing happily as they laid hot stones down her spine.

After they got their nails painted they went shopping and then over to Blair's to get dressed for the night. Chuck didn't call her to check in and it kind of worried her but she thought Lily told him. They dressed slowly, Jenny slightly more conservative than Blair and headed downstairs.

"Where should we go?" Jenny shrugged, slipping into the car.

"No clue! Butter?" Blair agreed, smiling happily as they gave the driver directions.

They spent the night drinking, smoking, dancing, laughing and singing. At one point they were standing on the bar, shouting the words to a Journey song.

"Time to go home Little J." Blair helped her down slowly and Jenny laughed, tripping over herself.

"I haven't been this drunk since high school." Blair nodded, walking out and laughing with her as they looked for their car.

"Did the limo leave?" Jenny pouted and Blair looked around, unable to find it.

"We can walk?"Jenny shook her head, pulling out her phone slowly and dialing Chuck.

"Jenny Humphrey!" Someone snapped a picture in her face and Blair grabbed her hand, running into the road and hailing a cab, they both jumped in, slamming the door shut and ducking down. They waited until the car was far enough away before bursting out laughing and sitting up.

"We need to do this more often!" Blair agreed and Jenny put her head on her shoulder, staring out the window.

"Thanks Blair." She nodded, feeling very tired.

"Are you sleeping over or going to the Empire?"

"I'll go to the Empire. I need to see Chuck." Blair agreed, getting out first and waving as Jenny headed back home. She paid the driver and walked inside slowly, trying to make it in a straight line and avoid attention. She walked into the elevator, hitting the penthouse button and leaning against the wall.

"Chuck?" She walked into the apartment slowly and immediately noticed the bags were put away. She ran a hand over her face, dropping her purse and coat on the bar and slowly slipping off her shoes. All of the lights were off and she caught a glimpse of the clock, it read 2 AM. She sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail slowly.

"Babe?" She slipped into the bedroom, seeing his form in bed. She stopped, staring at him before pulling off her dress and slinking towards the bed.

"Hey…" She crawled onto the bed, pulling back the blanket slowly and kissing across his shoulders.

"Jen stop." Chuck pulled the blanket back up, his voice full of annoyance. Jenny studied him carefully, running a hand through his hair.

"Babe…" He sighed, grabbing his phone to see what time it was before rolling over to study her.

"Did you have fun?" She nodded, not noticing the bitterness in his voice.

"I did actually. Blair's so funny." He nodded, his jaw clenched.

"Good." He rolled back over and Jenny sighed, glancing down at her hands. She slipped under the blankets, scooting up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, rolling over and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know why you had to go out with Blair tonight…"

"It was so fun... you should have seen our dance!" Chuck studied her, unaware that there was any dancing going on.

"What?"

"Yeah… so funny." Chuck stared at her in confusion as she passed out and his phone buzzed, he picked it up, seeing the Gossip Girl message. He ground his teeth, pulling away from her and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Surprised you got two in one day? I am! Honestly this chapter was like mostly written though, it's going to be the ones after this that will take longer. **

**Also, I want to give another HUGE shout out and thank you to Elizabeth. She's fueling this story with even more amazing ideas! You'll start to see them in the next chapter :)  
><strong>

**Also, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So how pissed are you?" Nate sat at the bar with Chuck, watching him pour a glass of juice instead of his usual morning Scotch.<p>

"Furious but I can't tell her that… she probably doesn't even remember last night." Nate nodded, drinking his coffee and thinking about what had happened.

"She really…?" Chuck nodded, not particularly wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah. She did." Nate shook his head, hearing noises coming from Chuck's bedroom and ducked out quickly, not wanting to witness the fight.

"Chuck?" Jenny groaned, looking around the bedroom and seeing it was a mess.

"What the fuck?" She pulled herself weakly out of the bed before running to the bathroom and spilling the contents of her stomach, her stitches protesting and her eyes watering.

"Fuck…" She brushed her teeth slowly, glancing in the mirror and staring at herself in shock.

"Shit…" She slowly washed her face and pulled her tangled hair into a bun, finding some clothes to pull on before walking into the living room.

"Ah!" She put a hand over her face as the sun streamed through and burnt her eyes.

"Here" Chuck handed her a pair of sunglasses and she took them quickly, laying her head on the cool granite counter.

"What happened last night?" Chuck snorted and turned away from her, going to the bedroom to get ready for work.

"Chuck?" She pulled her head up slowly, shuddering as he slammed the bedroom door. After drinking orange juice and water, as well as taking Advil, Jenny braved herself to walk into the bedroom.

"Chuck?" He was putting on a tie as she walked in and she saw him stiffen.

"What happened last night?" He refused to answer her, fixing his collar and grabbing his phone before walking out of his room.

"Chuck!" She ran after him, grabbing his arm and seeing how angry he was.

"Try not to get drunk tonight. I don't need another mess to clean up." He shoved her engagement ring into her hand before storming out and left her standing in confusion. Jenny slowly walked back into the kitchen, picking up her phone and dialing Nate.

"Hey Jenny, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Chuck this morning?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you please tell me why he's so mad at me?"

"I uh… I really don't want to get in the middle of it Jen…"

"Please Nate? I blacked out… I don't remember anything."

"Just look at Gossip Girl..." Jenny pulled out her laptop, staring at the pictures of her at the bar with wide eyes.

"Please tell me those aren't real…" Nate sighed, playing with his wedding ring as Serena flipped through a few magazines on the sofa.

"He said it's what happened. I'm sorry Jen." He hung up the phone, leaving Jenny alone to her thoughts and misery.

"Was that Jenny?" Nate nodded, flopping beside her and putting his head on her lap.

"Yeah. She and Chuck are fighting."

"About what?"

"Apparently Jenny and Blair had a little too much fun at the bar last night." Serena jolted up, grabbing his phone and going on Gossip Girl.

"Oh my god." She flipped through the pictures of Jenny dancing and Nate stared with her, the pictures of Jenny getting thousands of views.

Jenny stared at the computer, slowly flipping through the entire album Gossip Girl had of her. She was standing on a bar, singing with Blair. She sighed, clicking the next button, she flashed the camera, kissed some random guy. She hung her head lower and lower as she stared at the pictures, her eyes watering. There was one of them laughing, dancing happily and on the stage singing with the band.

She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes and deciding she needed to fix things with Chuck.

"We need to fix this" Nate nodded, staring at one of the pictures of Jenny throwing up with Blair holding her hair.

"I'll get Chuck… you get Jenny." Serena nodded, kissing him and heading over to the Empire.

"Get up and showered Jenny!" Serena walked in, shoving a still hung over Jenny to the bathroom.

"Charlotte is asking for you." Jenny nodded, showering quickly and getting dressed.

"Off to Lily's!" Jenny sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail and keeping her sunglasses on as they went downstairs.

"So I'm assuming you saw Gossip Girl." Serena nodded, sliding into the limo.

"What are you going to say to Chuck?" Jenny glanced up at Serena, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?" Serena smiled, remembering the days she would forget a night of partying.

"I would start with saying you're sorry." Jenny nodded, pulling out her phone and studying the pictures.

"Do you think we can get Gossip Girl to take them down?" Serena shrugged, biting her lip.

"Maybe… if we give her something juicier." Jenny shrugged, leaning her head against the window.

"I need to get Chuck to forgive me first." Serena nodded as they pulled up to Lily's.

"Let's go get the princess." Jenny smiled slightly, going upstairs with her as Charlotte bolted to the elevator.

"Mommy!" She latched onto Jenny and she scooped her up, her stitches aching as she held her.

"Hey princess."

"Come ride with me today!" Jenny sighed, wanting to go but she was still hung over and it felt like someone punched her in the side.

"I'll come watch but mommy has an ouchie remember?" Jenny pointed to her side and Charlotte nodded, her face suddenly solemn.

"Right. A kiss makes it better!" Charlotte pressed a kiss to her hand and slapped it to Jenny's side, running down the hall to change.

"How are you feeling?" Lily hugged Jenny and kissed her cheek.

"I'm good… Dan's still mad at me but that's okay." Lily nodded, squeezing her hand and handing her a glass of water with her pain pills.

"Do you want to come?" Serena smiled and shook her head, pulling out her phone.

"No I'm meeting Nate for lunch." Jenny nodded and smiled.

"Hey Jen?"

"Yeah?" She turned back, seeing how nervous Serena looked.

"Having Charlotte… what was it like?" Jenny raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Honestly? Terrifying… but the most rewarding experience of my life." Serena smiled and nodded, playing with her phone.

"I uh… I was thinking about trying…" Jenny smiled and squeezed her hand.

"That's amazing." Serena nodded, biting her lip again.

"I'm scared." Jenny hugged her, smiling as Charlotte ran down the hall.

"I was too, but it's so worth it." Serena nodded again, thanking her and heading to the elevator.

"Bye Aunt Serena!" Charlotte waved and she nodded, stepping into the elevator and pulling out her phone.

"They're going to the stables. Get Chuck there." Serena stepped off of the elevator, slowly walking down the street to a drug store to pick up a much needed pregnancy test.

"Okay let's get the horse ready!" Jenny watched as the instructor talked to Charlotte.

"You riding today?" Jenny shook her head, giving the instructor a small smile.

"It didn't go too well last time." The woman smiled and shrugged.

"You always have to get back up, right?" Jenny nodded, going to help Charlotte get ready on her pony. She walked with Charlotte, watching her lead the little horse over to the mounting block.

"I was thinking we'd go outside today?" Jenny agreed and the instructor walked them out, holding onto Charlotte's pony.

"Jen you can watch from outside the fence." Jenny agreed, standing up on the railing and watching Charlotte trot around and jump over poles on the ground.

Afterwards they headed back to the barn, Jenny's side still aching and Charlotte talking about her pony happily.

"Daddy!" Charlotte ran down the driveway and hugged Chuck happily. Jenny paused, studying him as he scooped up Charlotte.

"Hey pumpkin" She grinned, hugging her dad happily as he watched Jenny.

"Hi." Jenny gave a small nod and they all climbed into the limo, driving back with only Charlotte's voice filling the ride.

"Okay go get showered!" Charlotte ran to the guest bedroom- which was now hers- to get ready. Jenny walked over to the bar, sitting down slowly and playing with her phone.

"About last night."

"I forgive you." Jenny looked up at Chuck, studying him and sliding her phone towards him.

"We need to get her to take them down." He raised an eyebrow, looking at the phone.

"What?"

"Serena thinks we can get them down if we give her something better." He sighed, biting his lip.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She shrugged, playing with her ring.

"We have to do something Chuck… I mean those pictures…" He nodded, knowing exactly which one she had in mind.

"What's the plan?"

"There you two are!" Blair walked into the penthouse happily, grabbing Jenny's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for your party! Chuck, look nice. No purple." She pulled Jenny to the guest bedroom.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a party."

"I'm throwing you an engagement party. Go shower and put this on. I'll get Charlotte ready." Blair took the little girl to dress her and Jenny sighed, walking into the bathroom slowly.

She showered and dressed, not very happy that she had to go to a party when she and Chuck were trying to get rid of the pictures.

"Okay…" She came out and Blair went to work, pulling her hair up into a loose bun and doing her makeup.

"Last night was so fun… except for gossip girl posting those pictures. So not cool." Jenny shrugged and pulled on the shoes Blair set out.

"I mean, it started a huge fight between me and Chuck so… I probably won't be able to come out that much anymore." Blair froze, staring at her in shock.

"You guys got in a fight?" Jenny nodded, putting on some lip gloss and shrugging.

"Let's not worry about it right now. Char!" Charlotte ran out, wearing a purple dress and smiling.

"Beautiful as always." Chuck stood in the doorway, smiling at Charlotte and picking her up.

"Ready?"

"I'll see you guys there! Charlotte's coming with me." Chuck put her down and she took Blair's hand, walking out slowly.

"We don't have to go Jenny…" She shook her head, giving him a small smile and walking towards the elevator.

"You know we do." He sighed, getting in the elevator beside her. He slowly reached down, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"We'll prove them wrong Jen… Dan too." Jenny nodded, giving him a small smile as they headed out to the limo.

"We still need to plot…" He nodded, squeezing her hand again as they pulled up outside Lily's apartment.

"We will tonight. I promise."

Blair smiled happily, carrying Charlotte into the limo.

"We need to be extra good for you mommy and daddy tonight." Charlotte studied her carefully, crossing her arms.

"You know. You still owe me a kitten." Blair chuckled and nodded, hugging the little girl tightly.

"I know, I promise the next time I babysit you, we can go pick out your kitten. Okay?" Charlotte quickly agreed, grinning at Blair as they sat in the limo.

As they pulled up there were press outside, their cameras flashing. Blair scooped up Charlotte, carrying her inside as she waved to a girl taking pictures.

"What's the plan?" Blair put Charlotte down and walked over to Nate and Serena.

"I have no clue… we need to get Gossip Girl a new story… and soon." They nodded, wondering what to do.

"I have something that might work…" Serena pitched in and Nate glanced down, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She took a deep breath, biting her lip.

"She can be the one to break an Upper East Side pregnancy…" Blair grinned, looking around the room.

"Well by all means, tell me who it is." Serena bit her lip again and Nate's eyes widened.

"Wait what?" Blair looked back to Serena, seeing her small smile.

"Surprise… Aunt Blair…" Nate laughed, pulling her up and kissing her roughly.

"That's amazing!" Blair laughed and clapped, hugging her tightly.

"If you want to do it…" Serena nodded, pulling out her phone.

"I've got it." Nate kept his arms around her, kissing her again as she typed out the text.

"Okay… now we just send…" They waited patiently but the phones weren't going off. Serena anxiously awaited, wondering why there wasn't a new blast yet.

"She must not want to use it yet…" Serena bit her lip, kissing Nate before excusing herself to get some water. Serena went through her phone numbers, not believing who she was calling.

"Hello?" She took a deep breath, leaning against the counter.

"I need a favor."

"Serena! How nice of you to call an old friend…" She looked down, knowing what a huge mistake she was making, but she had to do it.

"Listen… I need you to track down gossip girl… do you think you can do it?" The girl laughed, rolling her eyes and staring at her computer screen.

"I don't think you realize just how close I am to her." Georgina grinned, staring at the computer screen, watching the new blasts come in by the minute.

"Meet me tomorrow for lunch… we can discuss it then." She hung up and Serena bit her lip, taking a deep breath and hoping no one would spot them.

"Alright here they come!"

"Congratulations!" Blair yelled it loudly and people threw confetti. Jenny laughed, ducking her head and Chuck grinned, holding her hand tightly.

"Thanks." She looped her arm through his and Charlotte ran forward, putting her ups out for Chuck to pick her up.

"Okay let's get this party started!" They all celebrated, drinking and laughing happily.

By the end of the night Charlotte was sleeping soundly in Jenny's old room and Lily volunteered to watch her for the night.

Chuck and Jenny headed back to the Empire slowly, her head on his shoulder.

"We're gonna make it right?" He nodded, an arm draped around her waist.

"I'm not letting you go again Jenny…" She nodded, giving him a small smile and staring at her phone.

"I hope she takes them down." Chuck nodded, kissing her head and rubbing her back.

"Let's go home babe. We can worry about it tomorrow." She smiled at him, nodding and putting her phone away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Okay I'm on a roll! I'm trying to build up as much as I can of this story because I know when my spring break is over, my days of writing are going to be limited again :( This will probably be my last chapter up for tonight, I may not have another one up until Friday evening since I have 6 hours of classes tomorrow and then I have to pack to go home! SPRING BREAK! Sorry I'm excited to see my family :)  
><strong>

**Shout out to Elizabeth for beta(ing?) this chapter! Some of her ideas are in this chapter so a big thank you for your contributions and helping make this chapter amazing!  
><strong>

**Also, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and Gossip Girl wasn't taking the pictures down. Serena tried everything, begging Georgina to help her, but she said it would take time to find Gossip Girl. While she was on everyone's mind, the gang had bigger things to worry about, mainly being the problem of Jack Bass.<p>

"I don't want to testify." Jenny sat next to her father and Eric, staring at her glass of wine and thinking about what she'd have to do.

"I'm sure you don't have to Jen… I mean they can't make you right?" Jenny shrugged, still staring at her drink.

"I don't know, I mean… if I don't they won't be able to charge him, right?" Rufus shrugged, wishing she didn't have to go through it.

"Eric doesn't have to testify." He sighed, she was mad that she had to and he got out of it.

"That's because Jack Bass didn't try to kill me Jen." She groaned, leaning back in her chair again.

"I just- Who's gonna watch Charlotte?" She sat up quickly, almost everyone was testifying, she knew they'd all be in court with her, but who would watch her baby?

"You know Dorotta will watch her, it's not a big deal, stop making excuses you have to do this." She frowned nodding and staring into her glass of wine again, something she found herself doing a lot lately.

"Fine." She drank the rest of her wine and put the glass on the table.

"Just keep your head up, it will all be over before you know it." Jenny nodded, standing slowly and kissing each of them on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, I have a date with Chuck tonight." They nodded, waving as she walked out. Jenny thought about how hard it would be for her, for all of them to testify. She'd have to relieve the day of Serena's wedding… the accident. She bit her lip, biting back her tears and trying not to think of Chuck lying on the ground, his body still.

She walked into the penthouse slowly, her mind still clouded by having to sit in front of Jack and telling everyone what he did to her and Chuck. She saw Blair sitting on the sofa with Charlotte, playing with her kitten which was the new addition to their family. Charlotte glanced up, running over to Jenny quickly.

"Mommy!" Jenny scooped her up, kissing her cheek and bouncing her lightly.

"And how is my little girl today?" She giggled, hugging Jenny again.

"I'm good! Auntie Blair said I could sleep over at her house tonight! Can I please?" She stuck out her bottom lip, quivering it slightly and Jenny chuckled, nodding and hugging her.

"Of course you can!" Charlotte squealed, going back to pick up her kitten.

"Can Henry come too?" Her eyes were big and round as she looked at Blair and Blair sighed, she really didn't want the cat in her house, but Charlotte would freak if she had to leave her new baby home alone.

"Of course he can come." Charlotte clapped happily, kissing Henry on the head and setting him on the ground. He ran around her feet, swatting at Blair's shoes as he played with Charlotte. Jenny laughed, shaking her head and going to pack a bag for Charlotte.

"Are you nervous?" She glanced up, seeing Blair leaning in the doorway.

"About?"

"Testifying." Jenny sighed, putting down the shirt she was holding and turning to face Blair.

"Yes. Do you have to testify?" Blair nodded, running a hand over her face.

"We all do. We have to tell them what we saw." Jenny nodded, picking up a pair of Charlotte's lace trimmed socks and running her fingers over them.

"I just… I don't want him to hurt my family anymore."

"He won't Jen. We're gonna tell them what he did to us and they are going to put him away for a long time, and then you and Chuck are going to live happily ever after." Jenny laughed, nodding as she went to finish packing Charlotte's bag.

"Thanks Blair." She nodded, squeezing Jenny's shoulder and going back out to Char.

"Okay you two have fun!" Blair had Charlotte's bag over her shoulder and Henry in his carrier while Charlotte carried Chuck the Anteater and her small purse.

"I love you mommy!" Charlotte blew her a kiss and Jenny smiled, missing the days where she and Charlotte got to spend practically every minute together.

She went and took a long shower, getting ready for her date with Chuck. She combed out her hair, pulling it up into a loose pony and putting on light eyeliner. She pulled on a simple red dress with matching heels and grabbed her trench coat, fixing her bangs before slipping on her massive ring and walking out to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of water, throwing her coat over the counter and waiting for Chuck. He was an hour late. She sighed, running her hands over her face and going to sit in the living room, thinking about Jack again.

She pulled out her phone, ready to call Chuck when a blast from Gossip Girl lit up her phone.

_Trouble in paradise? Look out Little J. It seems your man has a thing for older women._

The blast had a picture with Chuck and an older woman at a bar. Jenny tried to zoom in the picture to see the woman's face, but she couldn't. She narrowed her eyes, trying not to slam her phone down.

"It was probably just a work thing…" She spoke quietly to herself, but she was seeing red. She stood quickly, taking off her shoes and throwing her dress in the closet without hanging it up.

Over at Blair's house, Charlotte was still playing with Henry, putting little bows in his hair and trying to paint his claws.

"Char don't do that to Henry." She pouted, going back to doing it anyways.

"I changed his name." Blair turned the page, humming a response.

"To what?"

"Blairie" Blair paused, looking up slowly at the little girl.

"B-Blairie?" Charlotte nodded, painting his nails again.

"Blairie the kitty cat fairy." Blair gave a small laugh, her eye twitching slightly. Jenny and Chuck's kid named a boy cat after her… she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She looked over at her nail polish, seeing the brush was covered in cat fur and there was pink all of her carpet. She sighed, making a mental note to tell Dorotta to cover the floors in plastic wrap.

"Auntie Blair?"

"Hmm?" She was back to looking through her mother's "Look Book", wondering what Jenny's dress would look like.

"Why do some people live outside?" Blair glanced up, seeing Charlotte was still painting Blairie's nails.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte glanced over to her, her face innocent as she spoke.

"I saw a man living in an alley." Blair sat up straighter, not liking the idea of Charlotte being around alleys.

"When did you see him?" Charlotte looked back to Henry, giving up on the nail polish and starting to color in her drawing pad.

"When we were driving by him. He looked so sad… and cold." Blair sighed, remembering when she first realized how privileged she was and that not everyone was as lucky as she was.

"Well, not everyone is as fortunate as we are."

"What does that mean?" Blair put down her book, going to sit beside Charlotte and help her color.

"Well, we are very lucky, you, me, Dan, Nate, Serena your mommy and daddy, all of us are very wealthy, which means we can afford to live in very nice places." Charlotte thought this over, coloring a tree.

"But the man who lives outside wasn't lucky?" Blair shook her head, seeing how confused Charlotte looked.

"No. He doesn't have a lot of money." Charlotte frowned again, still focused on the tree.

"Well why can't we just give him some of ours if we have so much?" Blair sighed, taking Charlotte's hand gently.

"Char it doesn't work like that. Now I want you to listen to me, those people can be dangerous do you understand? Some of them aren't completely… "there" they could hurt you and not even realize what they were doing." Charlotte nodded, still frowning.

"It's just not fair." Blair nodded, pulling Charlotte into a hug as her bottom lip started to quiver.

"I know it isn't sweetie, but that's just the way things are."

"Vanessa I know I should be supportive but come on… Chuck? He's so awful." Vanessa shrugged, remembering when she and Chuck had a fling back in high school.

"I know, but maybe he's changed."

"Why would he change? For what reason?" Vanessa gave Dan a small smile, pulling him to sit beside her.

"Because he loves her. Just like I love you, and Rufus loves Lily, and Nate loves Serena. Love changes people Dan and you need to accept him." Dan sighed, lying his head in Vanessa's lap.

"I just don't like it." She chuckled, nodding as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to." He sighed, wishing Jenny would just think about what she was doing.

Serena glanced at her phone, hearing it beep. She picked it up, seeing it was Jenny.

"Hey Jen…" Serena froze, hearing her hysterically talking.

"Calm down… what do you mean he's seeing someone else?" Nate walked into the living room, seeing Serena's eyes narrow.

"Okay calm down… let's just remember Gossip Girl has been wrong before… Yes I know there was a picture, but it could be a business meeting…" Nate heard Jenny's shriek from the other line and Serena gulped, looking up to him.

"Yes I will talk to him. I promise." Serena hung up the phone, looking up to Nate nervously.

"Is Chuck cheating on Jenny?" Nate's eyes widened as Serena showed him the picture on Gossip Girl. Serena studied his face, not believing him when he said he didn't know.

Chuck glanced down at his watch, shit she was going to be so mad… He jogged inside, hitting the button for the penthouse quickly. He missed their date, which meant Charlotte was at Blair's and there would be no one to spare him from her anger. He gulped, running his hands over his face and fixing his collar. He wondered if she'd know where he was, he saw the blast from Gossip Girl, but you couldn't see her face in the picture. He knew she'd be mad, but he hoped that she'd be asleep when he came in.

She wasn't.

Jenny was sitting on the sofa, a glass in her hand and an empty bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. He gulped, walking in slowly and taking off his jacket.

"Hey." She didn't respond, or look at him, just continued to stare at the wall, her jaw set and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm really sorry I was late…" She stood up slowly, ignoring him and walking to the guest bedroom. She shut the door quietly and locked it, crawling into bed and falling asleep. He sighed, she was so mad.

The next morning Jenny woke early, showering and brushing out her hair slowly, she and Chuck had to talk, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to know who he was with last night. She slipped into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She pulled on her red heels from last night, braiding her hair down the side and seeing he was sleeping soundly. She ran a hand over her face, walking into the kitchen and making coffee.

He woke up shortly after, nervous with what he would find. He delayed as long as he could, showering and fixing his hair, he even stole some of Jenny's moisturizer and put lotion on his arms and hands. After realizing he couldn't delay any longer, he got dressed, heading out to the kitchen nervously. She was sitting at the bar, drinking her coffee and twirling her ring around.

"Morning." She glanced up at him, giving him a small nod.

"Morning." He walked over to her, kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry about last night. I had a work meeting until late." Jenny nodded, still acting cold towards him.

"Are you mad at me for forgetting?" She shook her head, sipping her coffee again.

"I'm just wondering who you were with last night."

"The woman? She's a client." Jenny nodded, sucking her teeth before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Chuck are you cheating on me?" He froze, eyes wide as she stared at him with piercing eyes.

"No! Jenny don't be absurd, I love you." She gave him a small nod, biting her lip and looking back up at him.

"Then why won't you tell me who you were with?" He sighed, glancing down and mumbling to himself.

"It was Blair's idea…"

"Blair?" She was out of her seat in a millisecond, her eyes wide.

"What was Blair's idea?" He looked up, his eyes wide.

"Nothing, Jen calm down."

"What did she get you to do?" She was panicking, she trusted Blair, with everything, and she was praying she wasn't wrong to do so.

"Jen it's nothing come on, let's just go get breakfast and then we can pick up Charlotte." Jenny narrowed her eyes, trying to take a deep breath.

"Fine." They walked out in silence, sitting in the limo on opposite sides. Chuck was texting away and Jenny was texting Serena furiously, trying to find out if she knew anything.

"Mommy!" Charlotte sprinted down the hall when she saw her and Jenny scooped her up, kissing her head gently.

"Good morning baby." Charlotte hugged her tightly, seeing Chuck and squealing.

"Daddy!" Chuck took her from Jenny, going to get her bags while Jenny went to find Blair.

"Hey Little J." Jenny narrowed her eyes slightly at her old nickname, crossing her arms and leaning in the door frame.

"We need to talk." Blair glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Who was Chuck with last night?" Blair froze, gulping as she saw how angry Jenny looked.

"I-I don't know J…"

"He said it was your idea. So tell me, what did you talk my fiancé into doing?" Blair sighed, glancing down at her feet.

"It wasn't so much my idea as a suggestion… I just, I thought it would be good for the both of you…"

"For him to cheat on me?" Jenny's voice rose but she tried to keep it down so Charlotte couldn't hear her.

"Cheat? No I never said that! Jenny what are you talking about?"

"He had dinner with some cougar last night!" Jenny crossed her arms and Blair tried to stifle her laugh.

"Cougar… Is that really how you talk about your mother?" Jenny turned quickly, her eyes wide.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She hugged Allison quickly, so grateful to see her after such a long time.

"Chuck called me and told me all about the trial. Thought you might need some moral support."

"Oh… Oh!" Jenny felt her face redden with embarrassment.

"Blair I am so sorry…" She turned quickly but Blair shook her head, still smiling.

"Don't worry about it Little J." Jenny smiled, preparing to go apologize to Chuck.

"Who's ready for some breakfast?" They all walked downstairs and Chuck looked up, seeing Jenny smile sheepishly at him.

"Am I forgiven?" She nodded, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I should have never doubted you. I'm sorry." He shrugged, resting his hands on the small of her back.

"You're forgiven." She chuckled, kissing him again and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We can skip breakfast if you want, just go home and I'll cook something." Jenny giggled at the thought of Chuck Bass cooking and shook her head, not caring that her mom was watching her hang all over him.

"No, everyone's waiting for us at Lily's." He nodded, kissing her forehead before picking Charlotte back up.

"Don't forget Blairie!" Charlotte shrieked and they all turned to look at her.

"Who's Blairie?" Blair rolled her eyes, picking up the poor kitty with his pink claws and bows in his fur.

"The freaking cat." Jenny chuckled, shaking her head and squeezing Blair's shoulder as they headed down to the limo.

"This is certainly… different." Allison sat across from Jenny, holding Charlotte on her lap and playing with her curls.

"Yeah… you get used to it." She nodded, glancing down at Jenny's hand.

"Let me see the ring!" Jenny held it out quickly and her mom grinned, watching the diamond sparkle.

"It's beautiful. Congratulations." Jenny winced slightly, hearing the hurt in her mother's voice. She didn't tell her mom about the engagement, she didn't even think about it really. With everything that was going on, she hadn't had a chance to call her mom and explain everything that was happening in her life.

They went up to the Van der Woodsen floor, all talking causally as the smell of waffles grew closer and closer.

"Grandpa!" Charlotte tore down the hall and Rufus went out to catch her.

"Good morning princess, want to help me make the waffles?" She nodded, clapping and kissing his cheek. He looked up, seeing Allison walking off the elevator with Jenny. He put Charlotte down slowly, smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

"Allison."

"Rufus." She said it coolly, they were cordial with each other, but old wounds took a long time to heal.

"I hope you're ready for waffles." She grinned, nodding as Charlotte grabbed her hand.

"I certainly am! I haven't had waffles in ages." Only Jenny knew the truth of those words. Her mother hadn't eaten waffles since she and her father divorced years before. She never brought it up, just always declined whenever Jenny made them at Hudson.

Everyone was there, Eric and his boyfriend Derek, Serena and Nate, Dan and Vanessa, and Blair too.

Lily came downstairs slowly, looking at her full house and grinning, their family was made up of so many people it warmed her heart. She just loved all her children, and the ones that she adopted into her home as well. She walked down the hall, putting a hand on Chuck's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Hi sweetie, I take it the cat's out of the bag?" She nodded towards Allison and Chuck laughed, nodding as he hugged his adoptive mother.

"Yeah, Jenny saw her this morning." Lily nodded, smiling at everyone in the room. They all knew how hard this trial was going to be on Chuck and Jenny, and they were pulling together the best they could to help out and support them.

The little cat came tearing down the hall, yelping when it saw all the people sitting around the table.

"Cute kitten, what's his name?" Allison bent down to pet the him as he swatted at her shoes.

"Blairie. The kitty cat fairy." Chuck spoke up, looking over to Blaire and seeing her eyes narrow as she stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth.

"Stupid cat." She mumbled under her breath, while she wasn't the happiest with Henry's new name, she was flattered that Charlotte would name him after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be until Friday night but SURPRISE it came early :))) I GET TO GO HOME TOMORROW! Are you excited? I'm excited. This has been such a stressful semester. I'm going to rant a little bit, I went to Archaeology class today to find out I had a three page analytical essay due today which I completely forgot about because I've been sick this entire week and I had to completely B.S. my professor and tell him I forgot to print it and would email it to him after my classes were done for the day- which I skipped by the way. To write this stupid three paged essay and then email it to him by four. Which I did. Success!  
><strong>

**So this is me being happy I got the paper in on time and I'm deciding to give you another chapter! **

**Shout out to Elizabeth for beta(ing?) this chapter! Some of her ideas are in this chapter so a big thank you for your contributions and helping make this chapter amazing!  
><strong>

**Also, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, now Miss Humphrey, do you understand what you have to do?" Jenny gulped, staring up at her lawyer, Minerva.<p>

"Yes." The woman nodded, giving her a small smile.

"It will be okay, just answer everything they ask you honestly and you will be fine." Jenny nodded, she was testifying last and her lawyer gave the same speech to everyone in the group to make sure they all knew what was going to happen.

"Now we wait for them to call us." They all sat in the courtroom, watching and holding hands down the bench. Dorotta was watching Charlotte outside the courtroom, she refused to stay at home when she saw they were all going out.

"The prosecution calls Blair Waldorf." Blair stood slowly, walking forward with her head held high as they swore her in.

"Will you please tell the courtroom what you saw the day of the accident?" Blair sat down slowly, fixing her hair and glancing over at Jack.

"_Accident_, is hardly the word I'd use." The lawyer raised her eyebrow, taking a step forward.

"No? Then what would you use?"

"Attempted murder." The lawyers lips twitched slightly as Jack's lawyer jumped up.

"Objection!" Blair rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh please, you weren't there you don't know what I saw." The lawyer looked at her in shock and the judge shrugged, smiling at her slightly.

"Please elaborate Miss Waldorf." And so, she set the whole day into motion. Everyone told the same story she had, but from a different point of view. Serena's was the most important, since she was the one who actually saw Jack in the car.

"Mrs. Archibald, can you tell us who you saw in the car?" Serena nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, it was really hectic at first, Chuck was just on the ground and Charlotte, Chuck and Jenny's daughter, was crying, but when I looked up, I saw the car pulled over not too far away, and I saw Jack in the driver's seat." The lawyer nodded, pacing slightly.

"And how did you know it was him?" Serena glanced over to Jack slowly, practically growling through her teeth.

"I would recognize that scumbag anywhere." The lawyer nodded, going to sit down. Jack's lawyer stood slowly, giving the jury a small smile.

"Mrs. Archibald, I'm a little confused with this story." Serena waited patiently, the lawyer warned her they'd bring up the fact that she got Jenny to go see Jack, but she wasn't sure what they'd say about her.

"So, you recognized Jack Bass, in the car?" Serena nodded, still quiet.

"And you didn't call the police?" Serena gulped, here it was.

"Well Jack Bass is an amazing liar, I knew the police wouldn't be able to do anything about it unless we had proof that he did it."

"So, because you felt the need to get proof, you put Jennifer Humphrey's life in danger. Is that correct?" She sat up straighter, her hands shaking.

"I didn't know he'd do anything to Jenny. We had the police on speed dial we just needed him to admit that he did it." Chuck's lawyer was scribbling dangerously fast on a legal pad and Serena tried to focus on her rather than the lawyer yelling at her.

"But you knew he was a dangerous man, and yet you sent in the distraught girlfriend of the man he allegedly struck with his car." Serena gulped, her eyes watering.

"I didn't know what else to do, it was a crazy plan and we were all so upset…" The whole gang watched her and Chuck kept a hand on Nate's shoulder, holding him back as he shook.

"But it's your fault that Jennifer went in there, isn't that right?" She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Yes." She looked over to Jenny, seeing she was clutching Chuck's hand, her eyes watering.

"So you knowingly put your step-sister, in a situation where she might get hurt. You committed Criminal Negligence." Her eyes were wide as he spoke, was she getting arrested?

"Objection! Miss Humphrey did not press charges against Mrs. Archibald, nor did her family so she is innocent of any crimes." The judge nodded, but as Serena looked over to the jury, she saw the disappointment in her eyes. She hung her head, keeping a hand on her stomach through the rest of the questioning.

"No further questions." Jack's lawyer went back to his bench, sitting down and smiling triumphantly.

"Redirect your honor?" Chuck's lawyer stood up and Serena sniffled, glancing up at the woman.

"Why did you send Jennifer into that hotel room?" Serena sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Jack has gotten away with so many terrible things in his life, and he tried to kill one of my best friends, if I could have gotten the answers out of him, I would have gone in myself. But I knew Jenny was the only one he'd talk to." The lawyer nodded, not looking entirely satisfied.

"So you did it out of love, out of wanting justice for your friend." Serena nodded again, leaning into the microphone.

"Yes." The lawyer nodded, smiling at her.

"No further questions. You're excused." Serena stood slowly, keeping her hand on her stomach as she walked to the back of the room. Nate hugged her tightly and tears rolled down her cheeks as her kissed her forehead.

"You did great baby."

"I'm ordering a recess until tomorrow. We will start with Miss Humphrey's testimony." The adjourned the court and the group left quietly, all sticking close to each other. Lily looped her arm through Chuck's while Jenny's parents stood on either side of her, shielding her from the camera's. They slipped into the waiting limo, all going back to Lily's apartment.

Chuck ordered delivery so when they all got back, there were bags of Chinese waiting on the counters. They all sat in the living room, exhausted from their day. Chuck and Nate both ditched their jackets, he sat by Jenny's feet, while Blair sat at her side, Charlotte crammed in between them. Serena sat on the other side of Chuck, with Nate at her feet and Eric next to her, holding his boyfriends hand and eating with the other. Rufus, Lilly, and Allison all sat on the other sofa, Rufus in between them and eating quietly.

"It's going to be fine." Chuck squeezed Jenny's ankle and she nodded, kissing Charlotte's head lightly.

"I know." They didn't want to talk too much about it in front of Charlotte, but everyone knew how nervous Jenny was to take the stand tomorrow.

"I was thinking, you should have your wedding in France! It's so beautiful in the summer!" Eric called out and smiled at Ron. They were so excited about Jenny's wedding, still planning their own in the process.

"I don't want to go abroad, we're from New York, we should have it here." Chuck spoke up but Jenny stayed quiet, not letting herself think about the wedding until after the trial was done.

"Alright, I think it's time we get this little princess home." Chuck stood quickly, scooping up Charlotte so Jenny wouldn't have to and helping her up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." They said bye to everyone and headed outside, cameras still snapping pictures of them as they hid Charlotte's face and slipped into the limo. Charlotte crawled off of Chuck's lap and laid her head on Jenny's legs, snuggling up to her mom. Jenny ran her hands through her little curls with one hand, while holding Chuck's with the other.

"Mommy will you read me a story tonight?" Jenny agreed quietly, her mind still occupied with the day to come.

After getting Charlotte bathed and dressed in her pajamas, Jenny laid on the bed beside her, holding a _Thomas the Tank_ book Charlotte specifically requested.

"And Thomas said, I think I can…" Charlotte was curled up next to Jenny, staring at the pictures intently with Blairie curled up beside her, purring as he slept.

"Do you think you can do it mommy?" Jenny glanced over at her daughter, putting the book down slightly.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Charlotte turned the page of the book, still looking at the pictures before she spoke.

"Do you think you can tell everyone what the bad man did?" Jenny glanced down at her in surprise.

"Where did you hear about that?" Charlotte smiled innocently, rolling to face her mom.

"I hear things." Jenny sighed, kissing her nose and pushing her hair back.

"I don't know baby, but I need to make the bad man go away so he can never hurt any of us ever again." Charlotte nodded, hugging her mom tightly.

"You can do it mommy. You just have to think you can. Like Thomas." Jenny nodded and smiled, kissing Charlotte's cheek and tucking her in.

"Bedtime. Love you." Jenny gave Blairie a small kiss on the head, scratching his stomach as he rolled over for her.

"Love you mommy." Jenny flicked on her nightlight and cracked the door, sighing and running a hand over her face as she went down the hall.

"Hey." Chuck handed Jenny a glass of wine, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm ready for this to be over." He nodded, rocking her gently and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I am too." They stayed like that for a long moment before Jenny put down her glass of wine, turning around in his arms and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Want to take a bath?" He smiled and nodded, kissing her lightly and holding her hand as they walked to the bedroom. He helped her out of the black dress she wore and she kicked her shoes off, loosening his tie and pulling it off. She knew how careful he was with his ties, so she hung it up, instead of throwing it like she normally would. He watched her while she put the tie in the closet, her body moving nimbly in the well lit room.

"Don't worry about the tie." She glanced back to him, raising an eyebrow before walking back towards him and starting at the top of his shirt. She unbuttoned it slowly, pushing it back over his shoulders and kissing his neck. He sighed, he loved when she pampered him. She tugged at the hem of his under shirt for a moment before slipping her hands underneath, running them along the contours of his muscles. He shivered as she explored him, his hands on her waist as she continued running her fingers along his abs, up over his pecs, and then sliding to his back, running them down his shoulders and to where his pants met her hands.

"Hands up." He did as he was told and she pulled the shirt over his hand, leaning down and kissing his chest lightly.

"Jen if you keep this up we might not make it to the bath." She smiled, ignoring him as she quickly unbuckled his belt. He gulped, pushing her hands back and undoing the zipper and button himself.

"No fair." She pouted and he rolled his eyes at her, stepping out of his shoes and slipping off his dress pants. He kicked off his socks, his hands moving to her bra clasp before she could object. She smiled, kissing him again as he slipped it off. They headed into the bathroom and Chuck started the water, letting it get hot before starting to fill it. Jenny sat on the counter, watching him in just her panties as he bent over the tub.

"I love you." He glanced up, seeing how tired she looked.

"I love you more Jennifer Humphrey. And I can't wait until I can call you my wife." She smiled, reaching out for him quickly. He walked forward, standing between her legs as she kissed him passionately. She bit his bottom lip lightly and his fingers dug into the soft skin at her hips.

"I need you so much it scares me." He smiled, pushing her bangs back out of her eyes and kissing her nose.

"I'm never leaving Jen. Not again. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." She smiled, looking up at him with wide, honest eyes and speaking quietly.

"I'll never want to get rid of you… ever." He grinned, scooping her off the counter and helping her stand.

"Good. Because you're the only one for me Jen." She smiled at him, kissing him one more time before looking over to the tub and seeing it was full. She shut off the water, slipped off her panties, and sank down into the hot water.

"Are you coming in?" He nodded, slipping off his boxers and getting in behind her. He pulled her so she was lying with her back against his chest, his hands resting on her stomach, and her hands resting on his knees.

They stayed like that for a long time, washing each other slowly, just enjoying being together. And when the water started to get cold, they climbed out, drying each other off and falling into bed. Jenny curled up in Chuck's arms, finally ready for what she'd have to do come morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **Hey guys! So this is the first chance I had to put this chapter up, which I pitifully wrote last night. I've just had a lot going on these last few days so I apologize for how brief this chapter is. I hope you still enjoy it! And hopefully I can have another chapter for you by the end of this weekend :D  
><strong>

**Shout out to Elizabeth for beta(ing?) this chapter! Some of her ideas are in this chapter so a big thank you for your contributions and helping make this chapter amazing!  
><strong>

**Also, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a long time, washing each other slowly, just enjoying being together. And when the water started to get cold, they climbed out, drying each other off and falling into bed. Jenny curled up in Chuck's arms, finally ready for what she'd have to do come morning.<p>

"You did it!" Chuck hugged Jenny tightly as she sank into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"I am so glad that is over with." Chuck nodded, smiling as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"It's going to be fine Jen, they'll put him away for a long time." Jenny smiled slightly and nodded, sinking onto the sofa and hearing Charlotte's little pitter-patter of feet coming down the hall.

"Mommy!" She ran over, climbing into Jenny's lap.

"Hi sugar." She curled closer, wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her tightly.

"Are you done being sad now?" Charlotte looked up at her mom expectantly, waiting for an answer. Jenny nodded, smiling and kissing Charlotte's head. Chuck sank on the sofa next to them, throwing his arm around Jenny's shoulders. She leaned closer and Charlotte snuggled between them, smiling and holding their hands.

"Let's celebrate." Jenny looked over to Chuck and nodded, while she really wanted a quiet evening at home, she knew he'd want to get the whole family together.

So they all went to Lily's for dinner. It seemed that whenever the group wanted to get together, it was Lily's penthouse that the party took place in.

"Alright, so now what do we have on the books?" Blair was in full planning mode, ready to get on to the next task, and Jenny had to find out what they had coming over the next few months.

"Well baby shower." Blair glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No I haven't even heard anything yet." Jenny raised an eyebrow, studying Blair for a few moments.

"Serena told me like a while ago." Blair paused, her eyes widening as she smiled quickly.

"Yes. Right. Serena, yes we'll need to start the baby shower. Not to mention Bridal shower, which you will know nothing of, Bachelorette party, rehearsal dinner… we're going to be busy."

"And Eric and Ron want to have a ceremony too." Blair nodded, ticking off all of the events in her mind.

"Okay. I can handle that. What were you thinking about a dress? Or a venue? I know a great caterer!" Blair clapped excitedly and Jenny sank into her seat.

"Blair… the trial is still wrapping up… can we just, enjoy this down time?" She frowned, but nodded, still planning, but silently this time, in her mind.

"Fine."

"Blair!" Charlotte ran over, holding up her hands so she could be picked up. Blair put Charlotte down on her lap and then paused, Charlotte's birthday was coming up. Blair grinned, deciding to take the reins and planning the party, Serena would have a blast helping, and it would distract her so Blair could do Jenny's bridal shower.

"Alright I found the board games!" Rufus came down the hall and Jenny jumped up quickly, going to sit beside Dan.

"Humphreys against everyone else!" They sat together, an unbeatable force in monopoly. They crushed everyone that landed on their properties, and for once, Chuck wasn't the hotel mongrel, it was Dan. They all laughed as they played. Chuck was out first, even Charlotte lasted longer than him, but she lost interest almost immediately so he was able to take over her properties.

"What if we take Boardwalk, instead of rent?" Blair frowned, staring down at her last property and the single bills she had left.

"Fine." She handed over the card, knowing in one more round she'd be out. Her phone started to ring and she glanced down at the caller ID, not recognizing the number.

"Excuse me." She walked down the hall, answering the phone and shutting the bathroom door.

"Blair Waldorf speaking." She leaned against the cabinet, wondering who would be calling so late.

"Yes Miss Waldorf, this is Amy from the adoption agency you've been contacting…" Blair's throat clenched shut and her heart stopped.

"Uh, y-yes Amy… Is everything okay?" Her heart jump started into over drive, pounding into her chest.

"Yes, I know since you've been calling so frequently, that you are eager to become a mother, and while we have concerns about you being a single mother… you're application is moving up to the next level." Blair could feel the tears pricking in her eyes and sat down on the toilet lid.

"Okay… what does that mean? What do I have to do?" She started biting her nails, shaking as the woman continued to speak calmly through the phone.

"We're going to have someone come out and survey your home to make sure it's safe for a child, you'll have to meet with the adoption board, and if they approve you, you'll have to take a few parenting classes, then once your classes are finished, we can find you a baby." Blair didn't care how nerve wrecking that made her feel, she was getting a baby.

"T-thank you so much… This just made my day." She couldn't tell, but she was pretty sure Amy was smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Waldorf. I think more young women should adopt, my mom was a single mother and we turned out just fine." Blair smiled through her tears, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"We'll be in contact to make an appointment to have your home checked, have a great evening."

"Thank you, Amy." Blair hung up, sighing and taking a few deep breaths. She looked in the mirror, studying her reflection. She was getting a baby… she was going to be a mother. The thought exhilarated and terrified her at the same time, and all she could think about through the rest of the board games that played that night, was what her baby would look like. If she would have blue eyes, or if it were going to be a boy… maybe twins. She let her mind run wild with thoughts, a baby of her own.

She didn't need a man in her life anymore, she was Blair Waldorf, a force to be reckoned with, and soon, she would be Blair Waldorf, mother of the most amazing child in the world. She caught herself nearly screaming the news to everyone, but she couldn't tell. Not until she knew if she passed the home safety check… and then her meeting with the board. She gulped, wringing her hands nervously. She wanted her baby, and she was hoping she would get him or her soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I'm going to stop making promises about updating so I don't break anymore! I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow (Tuesdays are my least favorite days of the week btw. I have 8 hours of classes!) Anywayysss, enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**ANDDDD! Drumroll pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**

**EXCITING NEWS! This story has been nominated as 2013 Best Story of The Year Voting starts today so please, please, pleaseeeeeee vote for me :) It's hosted by Serenatefan and it shows as her only story, I was told I was on the third page (OH YEAHHH I was also nominated as Best Author too!) **

**Anddd as a little bit of incentive to vote for me, I'll give you guys a flashback to High School with all of our favorite characters if I win!**

So, apparently the awards were taken down :'( But that's okay! At least I was nominated! But- I will give you all a flashback anyways since it's not your fault it was taken down :)

**And as always, shout out to my Beta Elizabeth! Thank you for sticking with me through this very long hiatus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, So don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>(This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter)<p>

"Miss Blair? Miss Blair come out!" Blair had locked herself in her room, saying she was ill and bedridden, which really wasn't far from reality.

She had her heart broken many times, by Nate, Chuck, Louis, but this, this was a different feeling entirely. It felt like someone ripped her heart right out of her chest and smashed it in front of her, like someone took the only thing she could love in life, and killed it. Which really, was what had happened.

"Miss Blair please, come out and eat something" Dorotta was begging, which she didn't do often and Blair could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm not hungry Dorotta, just let me rest." Dorotta sighed, going back downstairs and calling Serena.

"Miss Serena, problem with Miss Blair, she won't come out. Been locked upstairs for three days." She hung up, going to make Blair's favorite dessert in an attempt to get her out of her room.

"Guys!" Serena came barging into the loft, her stomach sticking out from her shirt and Jenny grinned, standing up and pulling the hem down.

"Hey there mama." Serena smiled slightly, seeing everyone was sitting in the living room.

"We have a problem with Blair." Chuck groaned and Nate nodded, going to sit beside him on the sofa, pulling one of Charlotte's curls gently and listening to her giggle.

"What's wrong?" Serena had Jenny's full attention now.

"Dorotta said she won't come out of her room, that she's been locked inside for three days" Jenny gulped, wondering what could be wrong.

"Sweetie, can you watch Char?" Chuck smiled, standing up and putting an arm around Jenny.

"Absolutely." He kissed her temple gently and she grinned, turning to capture his lips.

"I love you." He smiled, nodding as he gave her one more light peck.

"I love you more." She chuckled as Charlotte ran over, grabbing their legs.

"Well I love you most!" Jenny bent down, scooping up Charlotte and planting kisses on her face.

"I know you do baby." She passed Charlotte over to Chuck before she and Serena headed out.

"I wonder why she's so upset?" Serena shrugged, sitting in the limo and tracing shapes on her stomach.

"I have no idea, I mean she was fine last week, she was bouncing off the walls and told me she had a surprise for us." Jenny shrugged, wondering what happened.

They rode up to the penthouse in silence, both chewing on their bottom lips nervously.

"Here we go." They stepped off and immediately the smell of Thanksgiving enveloped them.

"Dorotta is really trying to bring her down." Serena climbed the stairs quickly and Jenny followed, knocking on Blair's door.

"Sweetie, open up." She didn't answer and Jenny sighed, knocking again.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, you open this door or I'll open it for you!" Serena took a step back and Jenny groaned, shoving her shoulder against the door a few times before whimpering.

"Damnit." She took a step back, kicking the door so hard it broke the lock and swung open. She and Serena walked in, seeing Blair lying in bed, not even caring that they just broke down her door.

"Blair?" She glanced up, staring at Jenny in surprise.

"Hi." Jenny walked over, sitting beside her while Serena climbed on the bed, lying down next to Blair.

"Tell us what's wrong B" She sighed, staring down at the photo in her hand. Jenny pulled her up to look at it and froze, staring at the sonogram.

"Blair… a-are you…?" She shook her head, her eyes welling with tears.

"No. But that was my baby." Serena leaned over in confusion, brushing Blair's hair back.

"B, if you aren't pregnant, how's that your baby?" Blair sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I was adopting her." Both of them froze and looked at each other. Blair never even mentioned adopting before, to any of them.

"What happened?" Jenny spoke quietly, not wanting to upset her.

"She had an abortion. She promised me her baby, and then killed it because she changed her mind." Both Jenny and Serena found their eyes watering and they hugged Blair tightly, not sure what to do, but knowing once she recovered, she was going to destroy the girl who killed her baby.

"It's alright B, it's gonna be fine." That night, they spent it together at Blair's house, just like in high school. They ate ice cream and watched Audrey Hepburn movies until Blair fell asleep and decided that tomorrow, Blair would be going to stay with Jenny and Chuck for a few days, they didn't want to leave her alone, and they needed to find out more of what happened.

"She can't stay here Jen. I know she's our friend, but we have so much going on right now, we haven't even started looking at schools for Charlotte, and we're still waiting to hear back from the jury about Jack and it's been weeks!" Jenny frowned, pouting and letting her eyes water.

"Chuck she needs us, she's in a really dark place right now, and she really needs us to help her. She's our family now." Chuck groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Because I love you, I'll let her stay." Jenny beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him roughly.

"That's why I love you" He chuckled, shaking his head and hugging her.

"Speaking of, any wedding plans yet?" She shook her head, kissing him again to shut him up before skipping off to retrieve Blair.

Chuck shook his head, running a hand through his hair and pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nate answered the phone, listening to Serena giggle as he planted another kiss on her ever growing stomach.

"Blair is coming to stay with me and Jen for a few weeks." Nate pulled back, tracing patterns on the small bulge that held his child.

"I know, Serena told me last night, how's that gonna work?" Chuck shrugged, looking around his penthouse for a few minutes.

"Did you hear what happened? About… her baby?" Nate pulled back from Serena, kissing his cheek and excusing himself.

"Yeah I heard… It's terrible, but there's nothing we can do about it." Nate walked to the kitchen, making Serena and the baby a snack.

"Well… I was thinking- there's one thing we could do."

"We find Jack Bass, guilty on all charges" The court room erupted in cheers and Jenny threw her arms around Chuck, holding him tightly as her eyes watered. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, kissing her temple and feeling his own eyes water.

He was more than happy about Jack getting locked up, but Chuck prided himself on loyalty, and it hurt to watch his last family member being locked up.

"It's gonna be okay" Jenny whispered it to him and he nodded, smiling and pulling her closer.

"I know it is" They were the only two from the gang to attend the trial that day. Lily and Rufus were watching Charlotte, Serena was spending the day with Blair, Eric and Ron were out planning a civil service, and Nate was working on something only he and Chuck knew about.

"Listen, I don't care what it costs okay? Just tell me what has to be done." Nate spoke through the phone quickly, scribbling down the information and looking around before hanging up the payphone. He walked down the street slowly, glancing towards the courthouse where he saw Jenny and Chuck walk down the stairs and news reporters flocking to them.

"Blair!" Charlotte screamed, sprinting down the hallway and throwing herself into her Aunt's arms.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Blair scooped her up, kissing her forehead lightly and bouncing her on her hip. Lily grinned, handing her the cat carrier with Blairie in it.

"I'll drop her off at Chuck's tonight!" The girls headed out, first dropping Blairie off at Chuck's penthouse, and then they made their way to the stores.

The spent the entire evening shopping, and every minute that passed with the perfection that was Charlotte, Blair felt the hole in her heart being sewn up, stitch by stitch.

"Auntie Blair! Look at that dress!" Blair dug through the rack, finding it in purple and holding it up for her.

"I think this would look perfect on you C!" Charlotte beamed at the nickname, clapping happily and giving out one of her beautiful, childish giggles. It was a rare moment that Charlotte gave one of those giggles, and Blair cherished each one.

When they got home Charlotte was drooling on Blair's Prada jacket, but she didn't care, she felt whole with this little girl in her arms and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Hey, there you are!" She shushed Jenny quickly, pointing to Charlotte and Jenny smiled, walking over and easing her out of her arms.

"Thank you for taking her, did you go shopping?" She looked at the bags hanging off her other arm and Blair nodded, putting them down slowly.

"Charlotte did, I thought since she was starting school soon she needed a few new things." Jenny grinned and the two friends walked down the hall to Charlotte's room.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about actually…" Jenny whispered as she closed Charlotte's bedroom door, walking down the hall with Blair.

"Yeah?" Blair studied the door for a moment before seeing the kitten come skidding across the hall. She grinned, scooping him up and scratching his ears.

"Well, since I had Charlotte in secret, I didn't really have a chance to do things the right way" Blair listened curiously, wondering what she meant.

"And Charlotte doesn't have a godmother…" Blair felt her eyes watering as she and Jenny sat down.

"If anything ever happened to me, I know you'd be as good a mother to Charlotte as I am… will you be her godmother?" She nodded, putting Blairie down and pulling Jenny into her arms.

"Of course I will!" Jenny laughed, hugging her tightly. She had been thinking about asking her for a while now, but with everything that had happened recently, she knew this was the perfect time.

"You're the best sister ever Jenny" Jenny felt her own eyes watering as Blair pulled back and spoke to her. She had waited years to even be considered Blair's friend, and now, she was considering her a sister.

"Thank you B" Blair grinned, hugging her back tightly and laughing.

"Anytime J" Jenny grinned, she finally dropped the _little._ It may have taken 8 years, but she and Blair were finally on the same level.

"Okay, what did you learn?" Chuck and Nate were sitting in the bar at the Empire, both drinking, but both thinking about what they were trying to accomplish.

"It's possible…" Nate sipped his Scotch, but Chuck was impatient.

"But?" Nate glanced at him, studying him for a long moment. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"But, it could take up to a year." Chuck frowned, running a hand over his jaw.

"Well I guess we'll have to get started soon, won't we?" Nate grinned, clinking his glass against Chuck's.

"That we will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE PLEASE! 3  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I really honestly thought, that I posted this chapter like more than a month ago, I am so so SO SORRY. I swear. I'm actually coming to the end of this story :(( Which always makes me feel like my baby is going to college, but I plan on having maybe two or three more chapters. We shall see... maybe even 4 if I'm not willing to let go :)  
><strong>

I promised that I would give a flashback to high school with the gang, and I will, I plan on doing that soon actually, maybe in the next two chapters. Stick with me guys!

**And as always, shout out to my Beta Elizabeth! Thank you for sticking with me through this very long hiatus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, So don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>"I'm scared man" Chuck rolled his eyes, fixing his tie slowly.<p>

"We will be fine, she isn't going to be mad." Nate gulped, running a hand through his hair.

"I would be, if I was her." Chuck rolled his eyes again, clapping a hand on Nate's shoulder.

"I will take the fall if she's mad. It was my idea." Nate nodded, taking a deep breath and looking down at the stack of papers in his hand.

"I just… I didn't think it would be this soon." Chuck nodded, when Nate told him it would be about a year, he didn't realize it could be as soon as a few weeks.

"Me neither, but it is, and this is for her. For our friend." Nate nodded and they both rode up to the penthouse, hesitating as the elevator door rang open.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you!" Blair came down the hall with a smile, closing her book and setting in on the table. She slowly recovered from her disastrous attempt to adopt a child, and she decided she couldn't take the heartbreak again. She asked them to hold her file, but to inactivate it, until she was ready to try again.

"Do you want to sit down? We have something to discuss with you" Blair raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting to Nate and seeing how he shook slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Her mind immediately went to Charlotte, wondering if she was hurt. They both shook their heads and she nodded, sitting down slowly, but still studying them.

"Uh… we um… heard about the adoption a -attempt" Blair stiffened, she still hated talking about it.

"I didn't know they told you." Chuck took the folder quickly, knowing Nate was making this worse than it had to be.

"We did some digging, and we found something that you might be interested in" She glanced up, wondering if they were seeking revenge on the young mother who murdered her child.

"What is it?" She leaned over the table, glancing at the folder.

"We applied in several different countries for you…" His words were getting lost on her as he pushed the folder towards her.

"We didn't think it would happen so fast…" Nate was chiming in as Blair looked over the papers, feeling her eyes watering.

"Blair… that's your baby" She looked up to Chuck for a moment before looking back at the picture, a perfect little boy stared back at her, he had bright blue eyes, and sandy blond hair.

"H-how?" Chuck saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, he's from Russia, an orphan…" She didn't even care, in seconds she threw herself into Nate and Chuck's arms, sobbing as they held her.

"When do I get him?" She pulled back running a hand over her face and trying to compose herself.

"You just have to go to Russia… you'll meet with the adoption agency there, they already did background checks and everything, you meet with them, and get your baby" She stared at them in confusion, it was that simple? Adopting a baby from the states was so complicated.

"But I haven't taken any parenting classes or had anyone visit my home?" Nate could hear the slight edge in her voice but Chuck ignored it.

"It's easier to adopt a baby from another country… I know it doesn't make sense, but you don't have to do any of those things…" She nodded, taking a deep breath and looking back at the picture.

"My little boy…" She could feel her eyes watering as she beamed, laughing and shaking her head.

"Thank you. Both of you."

When Chuck got home Charlotte was already in bed. He looked in her room, watching her sleep peacefully for a few moments before slipping the door shut again. He scooped up the cat, petting him as he headed to the living room. He knew Jenny was going to be mad he didn't tell her, and he knew she was going to be ecstatic as well. What he didn't know, was which one was going to happen first.

He saw her sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of wine and looking over a few sketches. He hadn't seen her work since she had gotten back to New York, but here she was drawing in front of him. He smiled, going to sit beside her, feeling that the anger may have skipped over in her joy for Blair.

"Hey" He went to put an arm around her, but she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder, leaning forward and continuing to draw.

"You're mad aren't you?" She stayed quiet, grabbing a colored pencil and filling in the white spaces on her paper.

"Why would I be mad?" Her voice came through as genuine and Chuck leaned forward, studying her.

"Didn't she tell you?" Jenny glanced up at him, nodding before looking back to her paper.

"Yeah. I know." She curled her knees up, balancing her sketchbook carefully as she drew.

"So… you aren't mad?" She shook her head, looking out towards the balcony for a few moments.

"Jen you're scaring me." She glanced up and he saw the confusion in her eyes. She sighed, putting down her sketch book and taking a deep breath.

"Dan and I went out to lunch today." He smiled, happy they were getting along again, but wondering what could be bothering her.

"That's great" She nodded, looking back to him and taking his hand.

"And he made me realize… I let all of my ambitions go, all of my goals" He stiffened but didn't say anything.

"I live to design clothes, I love it… it's who I am" Chuck nodded, looking down at the pile of sketches.

"I know it is… that's why I love you." She glanced over at him for a few moments.

"I'm ready now… I want to start my own line." He stared at her in surprise.

"You do?" She nodded, looking at the sketches.

"Yes… I know we have a lot going on right now, so I figured I'd just work on sketches and samples for the time being, and after we get Charlotte settled with school and after the baby showers and the weddings, then I'd launch it." Chuck grinned, cupping her cheek and kissing her lightly.

"I think that's a great plan" She smiled, happy to have his approval, but her stomach still full of butterflies when she thought about what she was trying to do.

"Why don't, we have another glass of wine, and then we can take a shower and celebrate this new business endeavor." Jenny grinned, kissing him lightly and nodding.

"I think, that's a fantastic idea." Chuck grinned, scooping her up in one arm and grabbing the bottle of wine in his free hand. Jenny squealed, letting him carry her to the bedroom. He dropped her lightly on the bed, kissing her as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Skip the shower?" He nodded, grinning against her lips, clumsily spilling the bottle of wine, but not bothering to pick it up as he and Jenny crawled towards the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21 (part I)

**A/N: Hello everyone, so I know this chapter is like a thousand words shorter than what you're used to, but I really couldn't add anything more in here, I just wanted it to be concise and cover a few things so... I decided to kind of have two mini chapters in a row. This is part one, the next chapter will be part two :) That one is only like 500 words though, so don't hate me!  
><strong>

**And as always, shout out to my Beta Elizabeth! Thank you for sticking with me through this very long hiatus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, So don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he only got 20 years" Everyone sat around the table in Lily's apartment, eating waffles and staring at the paper.<p>

"I know… I mean he tried to kill both of us" Chuck spoke angrily, holding Jenny's hand under the table and bouncing Charlotte on his knee.

"Well, he better stay far away from my family when he gets out." Dan spoke this time, holding Vanessa's hand and glancing around the table. He wasn't really okay with Jenny and Chuck getting married, but he knew he couldn't tell her otherwise.

"Alright, well there's nothing we can do about it, is there?" Jenny was always the voice of reason when it came to her and Chuck. She squeezed his hand and he nodded, glancing over and kissing her cheek.

"It's gonna be fine." Rufus scooped Charlotte off of Chuck's lap, not wanting her near all of the talk about Jack.

"Why don't, you and I go make some more waffles?" Charlotte clapped happily, wrapping her arms around Rufus's neck and looking at everyone at the table as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay, now we mix up the batter, can you crack the eggs?" Charlotte tried her hardest, but ended up smashing the egg completely all over the counter. Rufus chuckled, wiping up the mess and holding her hand as she tried again.

"Not as hard this time, okay?" She nodded, sticking out her tongue in her concentration.

"Just a little, tiny, crack." They tapped the egg on the counter until it cracked and then they spilled the contents into the bowl.

"Good job!" Rufus kissed her cheek and she giggled, hugging him.

"I love you grandpa!" He smiled, washing his hands and ruffling her hair.

"I love you too Char." They added the flour and Charlotte stirred while Rufus cleaned the waffle iron.

"Alright now fill me up a cup!" She filled it slowly, biting her lip as she measured before handing the cup over.

He let her use a fork and pull the waffle from the iron and they started making a hefty stack on a plate. Lily came in, smiling and studying them.

"Grandma we're making waffles!" Lily dipped her finger in flour and dabbed it on her nose, laughing as Charlotte giggled.

"I can see that!" Charlotte wiped the flour off and the two headed into the dining room. She sat on Dan's lap this time, looking around for a few minutes before digging into another waffle.

"So… Ron and I have an announcement to make!" Eric spoke, holding Ron's hand and grinning. Everyone looked up, smiling and waiting.

"We're getting married!" Everyone clapped, they already knew they were getting married, but to hear it be officially announced was amazing.

"When?" Blair needed to start planning now, she got her little boy soon, she hadn't told anyone yet… she had planned on telling them at breakfast but now this would be Eric's day.

"A week from Tuesday. I know it's fast, but we don't need a big family, we just want family there." Everyone 'awed' and Blair immediately started planning.

"Now before you start going crazy…" Ron looked to Blair, giving her a small smile.

"No bachelor parties, no showers, nothing fancy. I just want that piece of paper that says he's my husband" Jenny felt her eyes watering and Chuck squeezed her hand gently.

Soon it would be their day, and he could hardly wait to see her come down the aisle and make her his wife.

After breakfast Chuck took Charlotte to her riding lesson and Serena, Jenny, and Blair decided to go shopping. They were walking through a few aisles when Jenny mustered up her courage.

"Girls?" They turned, both looking at her.

"I uh… I kind of wanted to ask you… if you would be my Matron, and Maid of honor?" Serena screeched and Blair yelped, both of them nearly tackling Jenny into a rack of Louboutin's.

"Absolutely!" They screamed it at the same time, both cheering happily.

"Oh I can't wait! I love weddings!" Serena grinned, rubbing her stomach and laughing happily.

"We need to start looking at dresses right now!" Before Jenny could even object, they were dragging her out of the store and down to Vera Wang.

"What about this one?" They pulled dress after dress, making her try them on and it was all she could do not to scream.

"Guys…" They picked another dress, it was beautiful and lace, but she could hardly breathe. She didn't want to be here… not in a bridal store, not wearing dresses that cost thousands of dollars… she just wanted to be home, with Chuck and Charlotte.

"Get me out of this…" Her body felt like it was on fire and she started to shake as she tugged at the lace.

"Oh Jenny it's not that bad… the sleeves are great!" She could hear them muttering to themselves about it and her heart started pounding.

"I need to get out of this dress…" Serena turned to face her, seeing how pale she was.

"Hey are you okay?" She reached out as Jenny stumbled off the podium, trying to reach the zipper.

"Get it off me… get it off me!" Blair ran forward, fumbling with the zipper as Jenny struggled to breathe, the high neck on the dress nearly suffocating her.

"Jenny just take a deep breath!" And that was the last thing she heard as she hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21 (part II)

**A/N: Here's part two! Also, I'm now aiming for three more chapters, plus an epilogue, so stick with me! We're almost there!  
><strong>

**And as always, shout out to my Beta Elizabeth! Thank you for sticking with me through this very long hiatus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, So don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><em> The first day of high school. That was the first day that Chuck Bass ever talked to her. She could remember how her knees were shaking when he walked forward, and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. Granted, Chuck was a huge creep back then, but even with all of his terrible flaws, Jenny could see something in his eyes. Something that promised to bring them together… something that made her think they weren't so different.<em>

_ And then she was there. The Queen B herself. She had an arm on Chuck's shoulder, pulling him away with a sour look at Jenny, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder, and adjusting her headband with a sneer. _

_ "He only goes for the Queens. You're just a game to him." Serena was talking to her, leaning on Nate's shoulder and studying Jenny. Then she laughed, turning and pulling Nate away as they walked hand in hand, leaving Jenny on the steps of Constance, planning for the day when she would become Queen of Constance._

_ "Promise me you'll never be like them Jen. They're disgusting, wastes of life." Jenny turned quickly, staring at her brother, while he stared after Serena._

_ "Which ones?" Dan turned to her then, his eyes dark as he shook his head._

_ "All of them Jenny." She nodded, looking back up the stairs, and seeing Chuck Bass's eyes were on her again, and his eyes held a million secrets, and a million promises. And Jenny was dying to know what they were. _

She felt a feathery light touch against her cheek and mumbled, leaning closer to it. She knew that touch only belonged to one person, and it was Chuck.

"Shsh… it's okay Jen." She groggily opened her eyes, her head throbbing and her wrist hurting.

"What happened?" Her throat felt like someone shoved a hot poker down it.

"You had a panic attack… and passed out in the middle of Vera Wang's store… ripped a 20 thousand dollar dress too" She groaned, running a hand over her face.

"How'd I get here?" She was in their bed, in just her underwear and a tank top.

"Blair called me… she has Charlotte, it's just you and me tonight" Jenny nodded, looking down at her engagement ring.

"What happened in there? Do you want to talk about it?" She shrugged, reaching for his hand.

"I just… they pushed me into it so fast… and there were so many dresses and decisions that we have to make… it was all so fast." He nodded, kissing her forehead gently.

"It's gonna be alright. I'll tell Blair to slow it down. Okay?" She nodded, rolling over and curling closer to him.

"After Eric's wedding… can we take a vacation? Just you and me?" He chuckled, brushing her bangs back.

"Wherever you want to go" She sighed, feeling her eyes slip shut again.

"Go back to sleep, I'll go get something for dinner" Jenny nodded, curling up and drifting back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello readers! So this is attempt number two at posting this chapter, apparently I posted my new story on here by accident! Don't hate me. So here ya go!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"What about these?" Blair held up a pair of light blue onesies and Jenny nodded, looking at binkies intently. They didn't talk about her panic attack. Chuck told them he'd kill them if they even thought about mentioning wedding things around her. Instead, they all focused on the different things happening in their lives.<p>

Eric's wedding was in two days and everyone was rushing to get everything done. Jenny and Blair decided to focus mainly on the fact that Blair had a new arrival coming in a few months, while the others focused on the wedding. They all thought it was best to keep Jenny as far from wedding plans as possible for the time being.

"Okay… I need a crib… right?" Jenny chuckled and nodded, helping Blair pick it out.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Blair shrugged, glancing at the color options of the wood.

"Probably just hanging out with Serena, why?" Jenny grinned, turning Blair to face her.

"You know how they didn't want a bachelor party?" Blair nodded, recognizing that evil gleam in Jenny's eyes.

"Oh yes… let's do it!" They giggled, paying for their things and running off to start planning.

Chuck walked into his penthouse around seven, finding Jenny in their bedroom, pulling on a pair of black shorts that left little to the imagination, and a white corseted top.

"Going somewhere?" He was immediately reminded of her night out with Blair and felt his stomach turn in anticipation of a fight.

"Yes, and you are too my love" He raised an eyebrow as she threw him a shirt.

"We have a bachelor party to attend!" She headed off to the bathroom, pulling her hair up into a sleek ponytail and fixing her bangs. She did her makeup quickly, seeing Chuck buttoning his shirt.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"With Lily" He nodded, letting her fix his tie.

"Don't you think you should wear something a little more… conservative?" Jenny chuckled, kissing his cheek before texting Blair.

"Where's the party anyways?" Jenny beamed at him, throwing in some puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"It's here isn't it?" She nodded, still smiling.

"In the bar downstairs… but we'll be good! I promise" He nodded, holding her hand as they headed for the elevator.

Serena and Nate were bringing the grooms, and Jenny was buzzing about with Blair making sure everything was set up perfectly.

Chuck watched her dance around the room, talking to the bartender, the dancers, and tasting the food.

"This is perfect!" She hugged Blair happily, talking all about the boys wedding. Chuck froze as he watched her. She was so happy for Eric and Ron, but she couldn't even talk about their wedding. He tried to shake off the thought as guests started to arrive, but when Jenny got up to give a speech to the grooms, he nearly lost it.

"Marriage is a beautiful thing, and to have someone as amazing as Ron, fall in love with my best friend… it's truly amazing. I hope you both enjoy you're big day, because you two deserve this more than anyone in the world. Congratulations!" Everyone toasted and drank, but Chuck stood in the back, watching her as she grinned on the stage, drinking her champagne and laughing with the others. She scanned the room for Chuck, catching him slip out the back. She turned to Blair, plastering a smile on her face and slowly making her way after him.

As she wove through the crowd, everyone seemed to stop her, ask about her wedding plans, and everything else that entailed. All she wanted, was to get away, to get to Chuck. She knew he liked the roof, because it provided an exclusive place for him to think… and in some cases, mourn. She took the elevator up, then took the stairs the rest of the way, pushing the door open quickly.

"Chuck?" He was standing on the ledge and she felt her heart race.

"Jen." He didn't turn around to face her, just continued staring at the skyline.

"Baby come down." He rolled his eyes, hearing the panic in her voice.

"I'm not gonna jump Jen. Calm down." He jumped down, turning to face her slowly.

"You're so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" Jenny stared at him in confusion, he wasn't making sense… he was so angry.

"Baby what's wrong?" She walked forward, cupping his cheek gently and he shut his eyes. Sighing at her touch.

"I don't wanna get married anymore." She pulled back like she had been burned, staring at him in shock.

"What?" He opened his eyes, seeing she was about to cry.

"Be honest Jen, it's not what you want either. You had a panic attack trying on wedding dresses… everyone's walking on eggshells. We're not ready for this." Jenny felt her bottom lip quivering as she crossed her arms around her chest, trying to hold herself together.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" She could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks and he wiped them away quickly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"No. I'm giving you what you need, and what you need is space. You came back here, with the intentions of launching your line, not marrying me… so let's do what we set out to do. You launch your line, I'll run my company… it's for the best." She gulped, her eyes on the large diamond ring she had grown to love.

"B-but Charlotte…" He bit his lip, staring at the ground for a long moment.

"I've missed too much time with her Jen… I-I can't miss anymore." She felt her eyes water, as she realized she was losing the two most important people in her life.

"You can't take her away from me…" He sighed, holding her hands and feeling his own eyes water.

"Please Jen… I can't miss another minute of her life … we can work out a schedule… we can spend holidays together… and split up the rest of the year." She nodded, slowly slipping off her engagement ring. She placed it in his hand but he shook his head, trying to press it back into hers.

"I bought it for you." She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes now hard and guarded.

"I don't want it Chuck. I can't stare at it every day…" She had to choke back a sob and she turned away, trying to stop shaking.

"I-I'll be in Paris for fashion week… you need to get Charlotte enrolled in school… just- don't let her get involved with the drama over being Queen, okay? And don't let Blair put her in any headbands. I don't need a mini Waldorf running around." Chuck nodded, laughing through his tears.

"I promise." She looked back to him for a long moment, before pulling him into a searing kiss, her fingers ripping at his hair, while his hands dug into her waist, trying to hold her as close as possible.

"I'll call when I land. Tell Ron and Eric I'm sorry." He nodded, resting his forehead against hers for a long moment. All too soon she pulled away, and was running down the stairs, shoving her way to through the lobby to say her farewells to the only person she loved more than Chuck.

When she walked into the bedroom, Charlotte was fast asleep, clutching her Chuck Anteater tightly, with Blairie asleep at her feet. Jenny sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing her bangs out of her face, gently waking up her daughter.

"Mommy?" Jenny smiled, feeling her eyes water as she tried to form the words.

"I have to go away for a little bit sweetie, it's a work thing… but daddy is going to come pick you up in the morning, and you're gonna stay with him until I get back okay?" Charlotte nodded, yawning sleepily and looking up at her mom.

"I love you mom." Jenny leaned down, pressing a kiss to Charlotte's forehead as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Go back to sleep baby, I'll be here until you do." Jenny spent the night curled up behind Charlotte, failing to fight her tears back as she held her daughter. She knew she couldn't take her away from Chuck, but she couldn't imagine her life without her sidekick. Charlotte was everything to her, often the only thing positive in her life, and now, now she was handing her over to the wolves of the Upper East Side, while she ran to Paris to try to get her life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me. I love you all!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! Please don't hate me for the last chapter... if you love something, you let it go, if it's meant to be- it comes back to you. Also, one chapter after this! Then the epilogue!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Six months… it had been six months and they still weren't talking. Chuck had Charlotte enrolled in Constance, and much to her displeasure, she wore headbands to school every day. After she got back from Fashion week, she and Chuck agreed they would each have Charlotte for two weeks at a time, and opposite weekends. Jenny called Charlotte every night to tell her how much she loved her when she wasn't with her, and she spent as much time as possible with her during Chuck's weeks, but things were too stressed with them. She couldn't stand seeing him, almost as much as it broke his heart to see her.<p>

Of course, when Charlotte was on her school breaks, she'd be in Paris with Jenny, or going skiing with Chuck in the mountains.

"Charlotte! Are you ready? We have to get you to daddy's!" Charlotte came down the hall with her anteater and studied her mom for a moment, before getting Blairie into his cat carrier.

"Why can't we just live with daddy like before?" Jenny froze, glancing over to Charlotte and seeing she was genuinely confused.

"Daddy and Mommy needed space, that's why we live in different homes now." Charlotte rolled her eyes and Jenny froze, trying not to narrow her eyes.

"That's rude Char." Charlotte giggled, nodding and pulling on her backpack as they headed downstairs.

"That's what daddy says." Jenny smiled, brushing her hair back and staring at the purple headband she wore today. They walked into the penthouse and road up together holding hands. Jenny walked her in, and froze when she saw Chuck in the kitchen.

"There she is!" He bent down and Charlotte ran forward, squealing in delight as Jenny let Blairie out of his cage.

"Daddy!" She kissed his cheek sloppily and he laughed, scooping her up and bouncing her on his hip.

"Hey Jen." She nodded curtly, her heart still racing every time she saw him.

"Chuck." He put Charlotte down, letting her take her bags to her room and her anteater.

"What are your plans tonight?" He shrugged, rolling up his sleeves and looking across the living room to where Charlotte was trying to balance all of her things.

"I think we're just going to play board games tonight." Jenny smiled and nodded, her heart ached at the thought.

"Mommy will you stay?" Charlotte managed to hear everything, with her child like ninja skills that she inherited from Chuck and Jenny froze, shaking her head quickly.

"No sweetie, this is your time with daddy…" She was prepared with a logical excuse, but Chuck cut her off.

"You should stay, it would be fun." She studied him for a moment, before feeling her smile grow.

"Yeah? You think?" He nodded eagerly, holding up a bottle of red wine.

"It always is with us." Jenny felt a smile growing, and agreed, hearing Charlotte's squeals of delight.

Across town, Blair was preparing for the arrival of her little boy. She only had a few more months to go, and then he'd be all hers! She teared up every time she thought about holding him, and she was more than ecstatic to have a playmate for Charlotte.

"Blair! Are you sure you need all this?" Serena cradled her little girl as she watched Blair trying to set up the stuffed animals.

"Yes! He needs all of these!" Her tone was dead serious, but as she looked around at the animal filled room, she felt herself burst into giggles. She dropped to the ground, holding a stuffed lion as Serena laughed, putting Rose down in her carrier so she could sleep.

"I just… I want this so bad." Blair's eyes were filling with tears and Serena quickly dropped to her side, hugging her tightly and laying a head on her chest.

"Sweetie, you're going to get him. Before you know it, he's going to be in this very room, screaming his head off for no good reason, and you're going to be crying because no matter what you try, he won't stop… and then you'll wish for the silence." Blair shook her head quickly, scrubbing away her tears with the back of her hand.

"No. I'll never wish for a day without him. He's going to be my little angel." Serena smiled and nodded, brushing Blair's hair back gently as they planned their children's lives together.

Time did fly by for Blair, before she knew it, she was on her way home, holding her little boy the entire flight and trying to bite back her tears. He was perfect. And everything she ever dreamed he would be. He was all hers.

"What's his name?" Jenny stood in the doorway, peeking in and feeling her eyes water at the sight of the perfect little boy.

"Henry James. But he's going to go by James." Jenny smiled, scooping up the little boy and cradling him against her.

"I hope you're prepared for the terrible two's." Blair nodded eagerly and chuckled, holding his little hand gently.

"Oh I'm welcoming it." Jenny grinned with her, kissing his head before passing him back to his mom and noticing a red rash on his legs.

"Oh diaper rash! That's the worst" Blair quickly laid James down and looked at his legs, her eyes widening in panic.

"H-how do I get rid of it? Does it hurt him? Oh my baby… mommy is going to call the doctor and fix this right now!" She grabbed her cell phone and Jenny laughed, grabbing her hands to still her.

"You don't need to call the doctor, do you have baby powder?" Blair nodded, watching Jenny change the diaper and powder his behind.

"Just make sure you keep him very dry, wet diapers cause the rash." Blair nodded again, feeling like the worst mother in the world for not knowing this.

"Deep breaths. It's your first kid, we're all entitled to screw up a little bit. It's how we learn." Blair nodded once more, forcing a small smile.

"I'm just so nervous… what if I drop him, or hurt him… or kill him?" Jenny chuckled as James started to cry and Blair stared at him with panicked eyes once more. Jenny scooped him up, humming a light tune and bouncing him slightly. He stopped crying and buried his face in her neck, falling asleep quickly.

"You're like a freaking baby whisperer…" Blair stared at her in awe and Jenny smiled, carefully handing him to Blair and putting down the side of the crib.

"Trust me, you pick it up fast." Blair laid him down gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling up the side of the crib, smiling down at her little boy.

"If you need some alone time, or anything, just let me know. I'll watch him." She kissed Blair's head and kissed James again, brushing a finger against his soft little cheeks and smiling.

"Of course." Jenny waved, eager to get back home to her family. The night of board games with Chuck and Charlotte, lead to a rekindled friendship, and once her line was launched, it turned back into a romance, which was always the end game they had in mind.

"How was he?" Chuck was waiting by the elevator with a glass of wine and a smirk across his face and Jenny was instantly suspicious.

"He was perfect." She took the wine and sipped it, scooping up Charlotte as she ran down the hallway.

"I have a surprise for you." He took her hand, leading her to the living room, where the Scrabble board was set up. Jenny chuckled, getting ready to play, when she saw there were already tiles on it. As she read them, Chuck dropped down on one knee, much like he had the year before, and pulled out her ring, waiting patiently for her response.

"I want this to work this time. I'm not letting you take this ring off ever again Jen. This time it's for good." Jenny nodded eagerly, holding out a shaky hand as Chuck slid the ring on.

"I love you." Charlotte squealed happily as they kissed, and clapped, picking up Blairie and planting a large kiss on his little head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review :D  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24 and Epilogue

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! So this is it! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me- even though I was a terrible terrible updater. I went ahead and posted the epilogue at the end of this chapter since it was so short, so I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we actually made it this time…" Blair and Serena were sitting in the hotel room, looking at the dresses hanging and trying not to laugh.<p>

"I can hear you!" Jenny screamed it out and then they let go of everything they were holding in, all of them laughing happily as she skipped out with her hair and makeup done. Her hair was twisted back into a simple bun, and her makeup was light and natural. She demanded that this not be a big deal. It was just her and Chuck, and the people they loved there. No one else, and it was just the way they wanted it.

They helped her slip into her dress, which was simple, but elegant. It was satin and tea length, hitting right at the middle of her calves. It had a small bow on the waist, and the top was straight across, and then a sheer top that was sleeveless and went up to her neck.

She slipped on a pair of purple heels and the girls quickly put on their short purple dresses. Out of all of them, Charlotte looked the fanciest. She had on a long purple dress, with a diamond headband and her hair curled around it. She looked so much like her father it made Jenny's heart melt. She grabbed her purple flowers, and the girls took their white flowers, all heading downstairs to get in the limo.

They went to Central Park, and walked in, everyone jittery for the wedding. This was supposed to be the wedding of the century, and here they were, getting married in Central Park, with a handful of people. They were getting married on Rainbow Bridge, which Jenny thought was perfect and romantic. She wasn't Blair Waldorf, she was just little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn, marrying the man she loved. And while she knew people expected it to be a big Upper East Side event, she didn't care, she and Chuck were so complicated in their daily lives, they didn't need a big complicated wedding. They needed simple, because that's what their lives would be now. Simple, and sweet.

"Are we ready?" Jenny nodded, grabbing her father's arm and looking up the bridge, Chuck was waiting, at the middle of the bridge with a huge smile plastered on his face, and Jenny was smiling just as brightly back to him.

"Go." Charlotte went first, running up to her father and causing everyone to laugh. Dan and Nate stood beside Chuck, and Blair and Serena walked up before her, waiting for her to get to the top before moving behind her.

"We're gathered here today, under the eyes of god, to unite these two people in the form of holy matrimony…" After the ceremony finished, Jenny and Chuck could barely pull themselves from each other, both tangled up together and beaming.

"We're finally married." She whispered it in awe to him and he nodded, hugging her tightly and kissing her once more. Everyone laughed, and then headed back to the Empire for the reception.

It was a beautiful night, of singing and dancing, and everyone had fun. They closed the doors to everyone else, except for their family, so there was no way Gossip Girl could infiltrate their night. Georgina had abandoned them in their quest to discover who she was, ran off and married a prince from what they heard off of Gossip Girl. It made them laugh when they heard the news, but none of them even cared at that point.

"Dance with me!" Jenny grabbed Chuck, pulling him forward and kissing him roughly. He laughed, steadying her as she swayed around.

"Why don't we let Blair take Charlotte home, and then we can go enjoy our honeymoon?" Jenny giggled and nodded, quickly asking Blair to watch her, and then wishing everyone a good night. They could barely keep their hands off of each other in the elevator, and Chuck made a mental note to get the security tape and destroy it.

They stumbled into the penthouse, ripping at each other's clothes and falling into the bedroom laughing.

**Epilogue**

The next morning, Blair took Charlotte and James out for breakfast, and on her way there, she bumped into a man and his daughter.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Blair pulled Charlotte beside her, looking up and smiling at the man.

"No worries, we were just heading out for breakfast" Blair smiled up at him, seeing Charlotte squinting at the man, but talking to his daughter.

"Us too!" He grinned, looking at Blair with her diaper bag, her baby stroller and Charlotte clutching her hand and laughed.

"You look like you could use a hand… why don't you join us for breakfast?" She smiled as he took the diaper bag and threw it over his shoulder, his daughter and Charlotte holding hands between them as they walked.

"I'm Tom by the way. Tom Carlton, and this is my daughter Lily" He held a hand out and Blair immediately noticed the lack of a wedding band.

"Blair Waldorf, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my son James, and my niece Charlotte." He smiled brightly at her, looking down to the girls and smiling as they walked.

"It's almost like fate running into another single parent here." As they spent the morning bonding, so did Lily and Charlotte, who decided they were absolutely best friends and found out they even went to school together. Lily had long blond hair, and tan skin, and immediately, Blair thought of herself and Serena.

They went to part ways after breakfast, but Tom caught her wrist, smiling shyly at her.

"Maybe we can uh… set up a play date for the girls…" Blair smiled and nodded, feeling her face redden.

"And maybe… you'd like to go out sometime? Grab coffee or… maybe dinner?" Blair smiled even brighter, taking his card with a smile.

"Dinner would be amazing." Tom smiled back at her, nodding and scooping up Lily.

"Say bye to Blair and Charlotte." Lily waved, and Charlotte called out her goodbyes, before they went their separate ways, and on the walk home, Blair didn't even try to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review :D  
><strong>


End file.
